Teach Me
by NoLove10
Summary: For once, the student has all the power over the teacher... What happens when Alex Vause starts teaching at B.H.S. and her relationship with a student is more than she can bargain for? High school - Vauseman.
1. Chapter 1

_In many stories even in the series, it's clear that Alex seems to always have all the power whether it's in the business she's in or her relationship with Piper and only rarely does it show Piper being in control of things so this storyline popped in my head and I couldn't seem to make it go away so I thought I would give it a try and see how you guys respond to it._

_Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you thought after by posting a review at the end. Thanks in advance._

888

It was the first day back to school since Christmas break and Piper couldn't be happier. Business was going great all around. Her clients were satisfied with the new grown products over the break which meant money was coming in a lot like liquid and her employers were happy which meant, Santa had really pull through for her for this upcoming year.

However, she wasn't so pleased with the class she was going to have to go to next period. As she opened her locker, one of her clients and close friend, George Mendez also known as Pornstache came standing dangerously close to her and interrupted her from whatever she was doing at her locker.

"I'm out." He whispered. "I need an ounce maybe even two of the new stuff." He reached in his pocket but Piper kicked his foot seeing as though teachers were around and the hallways weren't exactly clean.

"_Ow?" _

"Get away from me Mendez." She spoke through gritted teeth.

She was a dealer. Everyone around knew it because they bought from her— everyone except the faculty staff and it had to be kept that way. Yeah, she took the risk to bring products to school but it was only because she knew how to hide away the smell. However, she didn't deal in between periods unless she was really behind on debt and owed her buyer which now wasn't so much of an issue anymore because she grew her own product and it's been selling really well.

"What?" Mendez asked. "Is this because I blew off your New Year's party? I mean I'm sorry but I was baked." He laughed, clearly high from snorting other unnatural chemicals up his nose that didn't come from her.

"No, you fool." Piper pulled out her AP History binder before pushing Mendez away from her.

"Fine, I'll add an extra hundred, Happy New Year."

Piper raised her eyebrows. "See me during lunch. I don't have an ounce on me but I'll hook you up with a little something." She promised.

"You're the man, Piper Chapman!" Mendez spoke happily with red eyes and a ridiculous smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah," Piper ran her fingers through her hair. "Now go to class." She pushed him annoyed as the bell ring for period four entry.

Piper sighed once Mendez was out of sight. He wasn't her problem to worry about. He was a client like any other and he clearly had issues but somehow, she couldn't help but feel guilty and think that she was helping him feed his addiction by selling him weed. But weed is natural, nothing's wrong with weeds— but heroin, coke… that was all him. She doesn't sell him that crap.

Yet she worries for him.

Fucking Larry…

He's the whole fucking reason she worries. He and Mendez are great friends, since grade school they've been together and Piper didn't want that gone. They're good for each other.

Which made her even more pissed off.

She had to be fucking the sensitive guy.

Angrily, she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and sprint through her text message history as she took her sweet time to get to class.

**To Larry:**

**Get Mendez to pull his shit together. Slap him, beat him up, take his money, threaten to call his father back to town to smack some sense into him. Do whatever you have to do because I will not fucking have him die and feel guilty about it. 'Kay? Love you. **

Once the message was sent, she finally decided it was time she really head to class before a class master caught her wondering in the empty hallways without a pass.

Now don't get her wrong, Piper loved history and everything that came along with it. Heck, it was her favorite class. But it was only like her single most boring class ever, that every time she stepped into that class, she wanted to stab her eyes out and she's sure that every other student in that class shared the same feelings. Sometimes the lessons are interesting but her teacher, Mrs. Dell, her way of teaching is so miserably boring, it's hard to associate the word "fun" in her lessons.

But today as she walked into class late as usual, she was met by a dark, raven haired woman who couldn't possibly be more than twenty-six years old. She stood about 5'10, pale skin, and pink lips— wore black from head to toe, that she could almost pass for the biker type or even a rock star. Her black eyeliner matched her greens eyes and her curly hair was perfect— long, dark, wavy, thick, healthy and slicked back, hanging over her shoulders. Her dark secretary-like glasses held in her hands, awaited Piper's distraction to the class.

"Piper Chapman, is it?" She read it off the attendance sheet after putting her glasses back on.

Piper nodded. "Yeah." She replied, dazed out, almost fascinated by her new teacher's beauty up-close. "And you're not Mrs. Dell." She stated the obvious.

Mrs. Dell is an old lady who should retire. Piper had the impression that she never will unless the principal personally fired her.

_Thank God. _

Piper heard some whispers in the back as she stood in front of the class.

"Nope." Her teacher replied. "And you're late to my class. Now, go sit down."

Piper flashed her a smile— almost friendly, yet flirty before walking to the back of the class where she sat.

Piper sat down, looking squarely at her teacher as she mouthed the words: _"You're fucking hot."_

She didn't seem to care about how inappropriate that was. It was a fucking compliment.

Piper watched her teacher turn a light shade of pink and cleared her throat.

That told Piper something but she was still analyzing it a little bit more.

"As I was saying before," She started again. "My name's Alex Vause, you may call me Ms. A or Ms. Vause, whatever you like." She introduced. "I will be your temporary substitute teacher while your former teacher Mrs. Dell undergoes surgery and recovers, which might take a while so you guys are gonna have to get used to me being around." She said.

Nobody made a peep. Everyone was acting as if it was the first day of school. Quiet, respectful and shy… as they should to a stranger.

"The rules here are pretty simple with me," She continued. "I don't care if you use your phones because it's a stupid school rule. If I use my phone then you guys can use yours too. If you have an emergency and you need to contact someone, you can also use your phone, just as long as you ask me." She said. "Don't let me catch you sneaking it like some stupid thief because then, I'll be really pissed."

Alex could see a few faces brighten as soon as those words left her mouth. With Mrs. Dell, the kids couldn't sneak their phones out of their pockets without her noticing. She was old but she was fucking good at taking phones for the day.

"_We already like you."_

"I don't give homework often because I hate putting in the grades just as much as you guys hate doing it so do my class work because they will count as your homework." Alex informed them.

The contentment and the chatter started amongst the students. Where has she been their whole life?

"Quizzes are every Friday and chapter tests at the end of each month so study because it's forty percent of your grade." She said.

A few whining voices here and there but they got over it rather quickly. It was a small price to pay to use their phones. And besides, test and quizzes were to be expected.

"I do a lot of fun group activity so you guys are going to need to get along in this class. I don't care if you like each other or not. Work it out, figure it out and get my work done. Is that understood?"

A few nods and Alex knew they got it.

Like she said, simple rules. She's pretty mellow and cool because not too long ago, she was a student, and she remembers what it was like for her. She fucking hated school and teachers and rules but hey, she did it and the irony? She's now a fucking teacher.

"Any questions?" She asked.

A boy raised his hand and Alex picked on him.

"Can we eat in this class?" She asked.

Alex squinted at him. She's cool with mostly anything but food? Eh.

"No." She blurted. "You can't eat in this class because I may be cool but I don't wanna clean up after your crap, and I don't want my class turning into a zoo where cockroaches parade at night. So, no. You may not eat in this class." She replied. "But I drink a lot of coffee and water so beverage is acceptable but once it's spilled on my floor that's gone, so I'm gonna trusts you guys to not be clumsy."

_Great._

"Anymore questions?"

Her eyes wondered around the room and everyone seemed to be in agreements with the rules. No complaints or whining.

"Okay." She licked her lips and looked at Piper in the back. "And oh, one more thing, get to my class on time."

Piper smirked back at her and clapped her hands together silently. _"Alex Vause— hot and sexy. Bravo"_

Alex rolled her eyes.

_Ignore her. She's just a kid, Vause_. She repeated the words in her head trying to make them convincing by pretending that it was her friend Nicky saying them. It works. _You're her teacher. Don't let her antagonize you. It's all an act to get your attention._

And it seemed to be fucking working.

"Great." Alex rolled her eyes and clasped her hands together. "Get into groups of four. It's a beautiful morning to learn History, ladies and gentlemen."

The students moved around the room, pairing themselves with friends. Alex didn't care how they worked it out. For now, it'll have to do as she learns their names. And it can stay like that if they don't fuck it up for themselves because she's sure that Mrs. Dell picked their groups when they did any group activity.

She liked to give them choices. That's the great thing about teaching juniors and seniors; they're old enough to make their own decisions. And she's usually fine with it until they screw it up and she has to take matters into her own hands.

But hopefully that doesn't have to happen.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun together."

"Yeah, we will." Piper muttered under her breath as Alex passed by her desk, distributing the group activity assignment.

If there's one thing that Piper has learned in the last ten minutes or so, it's that her teacher was pretty gay and she knew that because she saw how Alex reacted to her silent back to back flirting. She's not going to go as far as saying she knew her teacher already, usually, she's pretty great at figure out people by studying them but with Alex, there was more to her than just a hot twenty six year old who happens to be a lesbian and teaches high school students AP History Honors.

Piper had a good feeling about her new teacher. They're indeed going to have a lot of fun together. At least she knows she will for damn sure.

888

_This is it. Guys please review and let me know what you thought. Next chapter should be up soon but it's up to you. _


	2. Doing Whatever Works

On Friday morning, Piper got Trigonometry. She loved math and everything that came with it but today in particular, she for some reason didn't seem to interested in shapes or complicated variables where she had to find the maximum point in the first cycle for the equation: **y - 3****= 4sin (px/2) **using quadrants and slopes**.**

She had finished her quiz early and stared out the window where she watched birds fly freely above the sky, as she wondered about what it would feel like to just fly through time herself. For the other half of the forty five minutes period, she listened to Ms. Joyce rant about how SAT scores are important to get in a good college considering most of them were seniors with the exception of a few overachiever juniors.

Come to give it a thought, Piper realized that she hasn't really been applying to any colleges and it was already the second trimester of senior year and before she knew it, she will be graduating. Truth is she doesn't know what she's going to do after high school. But she figured things will sort itself out when the time came. After all, she does have a perfect academic record.

When the bell rang, it was finally like breathing again for Piper. She needed the next three periods to fly by because AP World History was the only thing on her mind for some odd reasons. There was something about a certain dark, raven hair woman that intrigued her and an hour with her sounds like it's going to be the highlight of her day.

With three minutes to spare, Piper raced down the hallways of the second floor up to the fourth floor where her locker was located. As she was putting her combination to open her locker, she felt arms being wrapped around her waist and lips being pressed in the back of her neck.

Piper chuckled.

"What are you doing tonight, beautiful?" Her boyfriend whispered in her ears. His hands moving up inappropriately close to her breasts.

Piper giggled as she continued to maintain her task of grabbing her oceanography/zoology binder. "I got to make a SPECIAL delivery tonight but then I'm completely free." She replied.

"Well then that's perfect." Larry bit her neck non-too-gently causing Piper to wince. "Eight o'clock. My lair. I've got great plans for us."

"Great." Piper faked an exciting tone and turned to kiss Larry's lips before dismissing him to head to next period.

Piper hated Larry's house… especially when his parents were around. For some reasons, Larry's dad— the big time attorney doesn't seem to think anybody's good enough for his son and if word got out that she's a drug dealer, she's sure that would more than convince him that she's indeed not the perfect match for his Jewish son. His mother on the other hand, well she can be annoying but comparing to Big Larry, she's tolerable and Piper likes the peanut butter/chocolate cookies she makes. Piper knows that Larry is wrong for her— well it's the other way around really. They share nothing in common. Larry's family is Jewish and hers are dead and she's a WASP. She loves to get batshit drunk on tequila whenever Piper Mode kicks in or to honor the dead memory where as though Larry's family honor the dead by sitting Shiva for seven days being miserable in a house while there's a whole world out there to see and celebrate. She enjoys poetry and raw novels but Larry likes Gothic fiction. She believes in past life and reincarnation, Larry believes in ghosts. She's a democrat, Larry and his family are republicans. Point is, she's wrong for Larry on so many different levels. She's damaged good and a fucking pimp/drug dealer and Larry knows it but he still likes her and the sex is okay between them. After making him chase after her for two years, she figured she'd give it a real shot. He's nice and everything but truthfully… he's so not Piper Elizabeth Chapman's type.

She likes older people with experience both out in the real world and in the bedroom. She's often intrigued by a little bit of mystery mixed with fire, and trouble. Kinda like her new obsession that's Alex Vause. She doesn't even know Alex that well, but something about those green eyes of hers and her ridiculously sexy fucking smirk and signature eyebrow raise gives Piper the chills. Piper can tell that her teacher has done some crazy shit during her twenty-six years of life. And you know what they say about people with thin eyebrows; they're fucking batshit insane.

888

It was just after first lunch and Piper was heading up for an hour of History with a smile on her face. History has always been her favorite subject but now, it's become even more interesting because the person teaching it, well let's just say Piper loved to poke around her and watch her squirm.

As she was heading up, she bumped into Poussey on the stairs. Poussey is one of her best and favorite minions— she hates the term employees but minions sounded fancier to Piper. Anyways, she likes Poussey because there's something about the young teenager that people liked. She was chilled, funny, easily got along with everyone and she knew her way around town and many college campuses so therefore, Piper liked her. She brought in the income and kept business in shape for Piper.

"Hey Taylor Swift." Poussey teased. "What's up girl?"

Piper shook her head. Why do people think she looks like Taylor Swift?

"Not Taylor Swift," Piper said with authority. "Boss. I'm your boss."

"Sure." Poussey chuckled. "_We're_ hanging out by the river court tonight. Just having a few beers, cracking jokes and fucking around. You should stop by."

Piper thought that sounded fun but apparently Larry had _great_ plans for them tonight so she knew she wasn't going to drink beer and dance by the river court with her minions.

"I have some stuff tonight," Piper said. "But save me a beer just in case."

Poussey nodded. "Okay. Imma holla at you later though."

"Do that."

…

The bell rung and Piper was late.

She barely made it on time to AP World History. When she cut around the corner of the third floor on building C— Piper found that Alex was waiting in the hallway.

"You're late again." She said.

Piper smiled. "And yet you're still waiting." She replied. "Door's not closed yet but should you choose to keep me after school for being three seconds late— well you're the teacher."

Piper walked through the door but stopped next to Alex and looked at her from head to toe. She looked sharp as usual but today, Piper made a new discovery. She spotted Alex's tattoos and smiled as she inhaled the aroma of the brunette's hair. Alex smelled like strawberry and fresh air. Clean.

The woman was sexy and attractive as fuck and she had tattoos to add up to the mix. Cool tattoos.

Piper liked that. She's a tattoo person. She had a few meaningful ones herself.

"Those are some cool tattoos you have." She whispered in Alex's ears, her hot breath hitting the neck of the raven haired vixen. "And by the way, you smell nice too."

Alex stood outside for a few more seconds after Piper walked in the class. She needed to collect herself to do her job no matter how much she hated it these days. She's normally the one that flirts and make girls feel uncomfortable. But in this particular situation, she can simply keep put and deal with the innocent yet torturous flirting because should she choose to flirt back and play Piper's game, she can get into a lot of trouble.

And she's familiar with that enough to know how it can affect her.

She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. She looked at her watch on her wrist and fixed her blouse.

Time to go teach…

She walked in the classroom and walked straight to the white board. Picking up the black maker, she wrote the words "RENAISSANCE" and "HUMANISM" on the board.

She then turned to face her classroom full of students and fixed her glasses. "Take out a piece of paper." She instructed. "And in your own words, tell me what you think those words mean."

888

_Well this is it. Thanks for reviewing for the first chapter. I'm hoping this chapter was at least okay? So leave your reviews and let me know what you thought. I know things are moving kind of slow but I want Piper to kind of enjoy feeling in control before Alex takes over and be the badass, sarcastic asshole she can be._


	3. I Don't Do Men

_I am so glad you guys are responding well to this story. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well._

888

It was fifteen minutes after the dismissal bell ring when Piper decided to show up for after-school detention. After AP History today, Ms. Vause asked her to come after school to discuss something and Piper had a pretty good idea about what it was.

Knocking on the door to prevent from startling the brunette, Piper entered the classroom and pulled a desk in front of Alex.

"Are you always late to everything?" Alex asked annoyed as she looked at the huge clock on the wall. "You're fifteen minutes late to my detention." She noted.

Piper smiled. "Relax. I got chocolate." She said, waving the heart shape box in front of Alex.

Valentine's Day was right around the corner so chocolate were on sale pretty early in stores.

Alex stopped her task of grading the _"Do Now"_ papers she was grading to stare at the young teenager.

"You're fifteen minutes late to my detention because you went to buy chocolate?" She questioned.

Piper nodded. "Yeah—well, technically, no." She decided to tell the truth instead. "I stole them from someone." She said. "I stole chocolate for you woman, so be grateful I actually showed up at all." She said with pointing fingers as a gesture of control before tearing up the wrappers off the heart shaped box that contained the mini square chocolates of different flavors.

As Alex sat behind her desk, she couldn't help but squint really hard to maintain self-control.

_Smug little bitch?_ She thought.

Piper took one of the chocolates and popped it in her mouth. Chewing on the soft candy, she hummed. "This is surprisingly good for something that's cheap and from rite aid."

_Unbelievable—_Alex's mind raced.

She couldn't stop herself from staring at Piper's lips.

_Get it together Vause. _

"Here," Piper pushed the box of chocolate in front of Alex. "Try the cherry one. You'll like it."

Alex wasn't reluctant to trying it because well, what idiot refuses chocolate? And besides, food— chocolate is exactly what she needs to keep her mouth shut and refrain from saying certain things.

Piper sat back in her desk and crossed her legs together as she watched the raven haired woman eat chocolate.

"I didn't peg you for the teacher's pet type." Alex said.

Piper chuckled. "I'm gonna go ahead and pretend like that's a compliment." She rolled her eyes. "Why am I here, Vause?"

"Why do you think you're here, Chapman?" Alex questioned with emphasis on the blonde's last name with raised eyebrows.

Piper scoffed. "You really kept me after for being three seconds late?" She said.

Alex smirked. She could care less about students being late or skipping her class. She used to do that in high school but except now, it's different. It's not her education on the line and she's not responsible for her student's decision. But since it's a stupid school rule and it's her job to pretend like she gives a shit, usually when a student is late to her class, she makes them do pushups if they're boys and if they're girls, she makes them do embarrassing impressions of cartoon characters if they have extra time at the end of class.

"No." Alex finally replied. "You're here because you're not supposed to make inappropriate comments to your teacher."

Piper rolled her eyes again and ran her fingers through her loose, blonde hair. "You like it." She said knowingly.

To that, Alex said nothing. She has a thing for naughty girls but usually, she has to bring it out of them because sometimes they're intimidated by her charm. With Piper, it comes out all on its own.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Piper asked.

Alex doesn't do personal with anybody. The only people she gets personal with are her mother and her best friend, Nicky Nichols who she befriended during her unpleasant time somewhere she didn't exactly like.

Anyways, Piper's a different story though.

"If I say no you're gonna ask anyways right?" Alex asked.

Piper nodded. "I like the way you think, Ms. Vause."

With a sigh, Alex groaned and fixed her glasses. "Sure. Ask away, kid."

"Okay, so," Piper leaned closer over Alex's desk and began in a whisper. "The whole _"yes I know I'm ridiculously fucking sexy and hot and can fuck you seven ways til Sunday" _attitude, is it like all an act to intimidate both men and women or does that actually work for you because you're a member of the softball league?"

Alex chocked.

Talk about personal hunh? This is as close as it gets.

"Why do you look shocked?" Piper asked with a smile. "Do you not know what the softball league is?"

"I— um, I—"

For the first time ever, Alex Vause found herself speechless and never in her life has she been grateful for an imminent interruption.

At the door was Mr. Healy.

Mr. Healy is a grey headed, single, bitter, miserable man in his early fifties. He was a teacher for some time before he got promoted to a Dean a.k.a class master. He's a decent human being if you get to know him, but like every other human being; he has a lot of issues. And he seriously needs to get laid. Like, really badly.

"Yeah, now that you get the idea of the whole _thing_, you can start the essay." Alex pretended as though they were talking about History.

She pushed a blank line paper in front of Piper and excused herself to speak to Mr. Healy.

"I still want an answer." Piper mouthed.

…

Outside the door, Alex crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Mr. Healy, encouraging him to speak.

"I know you're new here and everything," Mr. Healy began uncomfortably.

Alex could feel her intestine rolling in her stomach, giving her this feeling like she wanted to puke in the pit of her throat.

"And um," Well this is the part where it gets awkward. "You're an attractive woman, Ms. Vause and I'm just gonna go ahead and ask you if you'd like to grab a drink with me sometime."

Gross!

"Um—"Alex smiled. "I appreciate the offer, Mr. Healy but I don't really do dating." She said.

"Oh no, gosh, I meant as colleagues, of course." Mr. Healy coughed.

Nah. Lie.

"I know." Alex nodded. "I don't like mixing business with pleasure Mr. Healy. I'm a very professional woman."

"And I like that in a woman." Healy smiled.

_Creep much?_

"Yeah, and I also mean that I don't do boys— I mean men… at all."

In seconds, Alex watched Mr. Healy's whole face drain out of life into disdain— disgust even.

"Perhaps some other time though, Sam."

"It's a shame. You're such a beautiful young lady." And with that, Mr. Healy walked away leaving Alex standing at the door.

"Rude?"

…

"Holy shit!"

Alex walked back in the class and found Piper smiling at her as she always does. Only this time, it wasn't in a teasing way.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Besides lonely and bitter, Healy is only like the most homophobic person I know and he took his time to ask you out on a date and you bluntly replied and told him that you didn't "do men… at all." You said and I quoted." Piper laughed. "Now, that's what I fucking call badass."

_God. Fuck me. Could this day get any fucking worse?_ Alex thought.

"Okay kid, time to go home." Alex said.

She needed a drink— many drinks actually and rant to Nicky about how fucking horrible this whole week's been.

"So I never got my answer." Piper said as Alex gathered her things. "I'm still waiting."

"Go home, Piper." Alex repeated. "Go do what teenagers do."

"Ouch?" Piper said offendedly. "I'm good company, and I came with chocolate— I feel taken advantage of, Miss Vause."

_So overdramatic—_ Alex thought as zipped up her leather jacket and put her hair up in a ponytail. "Sure Pipes."

Piper's face outstretched a smile.

Pipes.

She likes it coming from Alex.

"Pipes?"

"What?" Alex asked, swinging her bag over her shoulders after shoving a bunch of papers inside it to grade over the weekend.

"You called me Pipes."

"No I didn't." Alex shook her head.

"Hey, believe me, I'm not complaining." Piper said. "I just didn't know that we were on nickname basis yet, considering you know, I can't make inappropriate comments to my teacher." She winked.

"Gosh, Piper." Alex groaned.

Piper chuckled. "Okay. Fine. I'm just saying." She grabbed the rest of the chocolate on the desk and began making her way for the door with Alex. "What are you doing this weekend, by the way?" She asked out of curiosity.

"None of your business." Alex replied, turning off the lights on their way out.

"Well, tomorrow's supposed to be nice and the school is having a charity car wash/bake sale to raise awareness for kid's cancer," Piper told her. "You should come by. It's at nine o'clock and there's free breakfast."

"I'm all for kicking cancer's ass, kid, but I got things to do, Piper." Alex replied. "And I don't have a car. I drive a motorcycle."

All Piper heard was motorcycle and she got extremely turned on.

There's that little touch of fire she was talking about. Alex Vause is tall, dark and mysterious, sarcastic but funny, and sexy as hell. She has the cool— charming rock star/biker look on point with the tattoos— the boots and leather clothing. The glasses just complete the mix and to make it even better, she drives a freaking motorcycle.

Amongst other things Piper has yet to discover about the brunette, that tiny bit she knew was enough.

"Bring me Krispy Kreme Doughnuts and an ice coffee on Monday." Piper said. "We're having breakfast together."

"Why do I feel like I don't have any say in this?" Alex asked.

"That's because you don't." Piper smirked. "Now I'm gonna go do what teenagers do and you go do whatever hot, lesbian teachers do." She whispered in the brunette's ears. "I'll be seeing you, Miss Vause. Monday. Seven o'clock, sharp."

888

_Well this is it for this chapter! Next chapter should be up soon and we'll be seeing more of Piper's job as a drug dealer and also a little more of Larry and the other characters like Poussey, Taystee and John, maybe even Mendez. Thank you for reading and please do leave a review and let me know what you thought. Until next time!_


	4. Fucksversary

Normally, she does everything to avoid this particular stop light. The windows rolled down, Piper sat behind the wheels of her car, waiting for the light to turn green. She was heading to Larry's and for some reasons; she couldn't help but feel like she's forgotten something all day.

Turning on the radio, Piper found herself murmuring the lyrics to Kelly Morrison's _"Happy Anniversary"_ and suddenly, that thing she knows she's forgotten came back to her and she could just hear Larry's voice in her head. _"I've got great plans for us."_

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath as the realization that she forgot hers and Larry's first anniversary hit her.

She doesn't know how that must've slipped her mind and all day long, she's seen Larry at school and he didn't give her a clue about it. To her, tonight was just going to be one of those nights at his place where they eat pizza, play video games, smoke and fuck.

She honestly felt horrible because she can't go to Larry's and tell him she forgot about their anniversary.

The light turned green and Piper sped away. From the top of her head, she doesn't know what to get Larry because knowing him for the well-planned person he is, he probably bought her something worth thousands of dollars.

This just proves how fucked up she is in more ways than one.

She's already fifteen minutes to Larry's and she wasn't even dressed appropriately for what she guessed would be a romantic candle lit dinner.

"Fuck me!" She hit the starring wheel as she plugged her phone to the car and dialed Larry's phone number.

The phone ring and seconds later, Larry's voice was blasting through the speakers in the car.

"Pipes, where are you?" Larry asked, his tone clearly betraying him. He sounded worried, annoyed—maybe even a little bit pissed and impatient.

"Lar, honey, I'm on my way." Piper replied. "That delivery took longer than expected but I just wanted you to know that you're an amazing guy and happy anniversary."

Piper could almost imagine Larry's smile over the phone. That wide, goofy smile of his that makes him feels warm and safe to Piper.

"You're amazing too Pipes." Larry said. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay."

The call ended and Piper took a long deep breath as she made a right into the parking lot of Walgreens. She had no idea what she will find in there to give Larry but anything was better than nothing at all. She unplugged her phone and grabbed her bag to head to the store.

Walking through the doors of the store, Piper scrutinized the place for anything. On sight she saw stuffed animals, flowers, girl's makeup, etc…

But however, it's the photo developing machine right near the pharmacy section that caught her attention. She walked towards it and hopped on the empty stool then plugged her phone to the computer.

Her pictures popped on the screen and one in particular seemed perfect because it was a picture of her and Larry from when they first started dating. It was at Griffith Park— it was a beautiful day and Piper can remember it well. She just hoped Larry would think the gift is thoughtful considering she had to think of it last minute.

The picture printed and Piper left it with the cashier as she went to find a perfect picture frame to frame the picture she had just developed. She bought Larry's cologne— it was on sale for thirty percent off. She doesn't know if it was her luck or just pure coincidence, but she found a coffee mug with the initials P&L and she bought that too. In the candy isle, she found Larry's favorite chocolate and picked up a few boxes off the shelf. She found one of those cute monkey stuffed animals with purple eyes and thought that Larry might like it.

She also wondered in the makeup station and bought herself a few things she needed to quickly make herself sparkle on her way to Larry's. Piper still couldn't believe this was happening to her.

With a handful, Piper walked to the cashier and disposed everything on the counter. The woman behind the counter gave her a look that she didn't care much at the moment to question what it was all about.

"Give me a second. I just have to grab one more thing."

She ran to the school supply section of the store and took a pair of scissors, tape, gift wrapping paper, a gift bag and an anniversary card.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" Piper asked herself.

She walked back to the counter and as she was paying for her purchases, she saw this well made gift basket with a bunch of baked goods. It was all wrapped, perfectly neat and it looked great. But sadly, it was in someone else's hand and it must've been the last one in the store.

She turned to the old woman behind her in line and smiled.

"That's a nice gift basket."

The old woman smiled back at her. "Sure is." She replied in a foreign accent.

"Hm," Piper nodded. This is how guilty she felt about forgetting what today was. "Um, I'll buy it from you for a hundred dollars." She offered.

"It's not for sale." The woman said.

Damn it.

"Hundred fifty?"

"Not for sale, young lady!"

"How about three hundred?" Piper persisted. "That's like your pension check from the government right? And I'm pretty sure you don't get it until the first of next month again so here's your chance to make some money lady."

Piper watched the redheaded woman's face. It looked like she was considering it.

"Four hundred."

Piper shook her head. Now, that's just being greedy and it would mean that she'd be hustled and ripped off if she fell for that. She's in a drug dealing business so she knows this stuff.

"Lady, this gift basket in your hands probably cost twenty five—maybe thirty dollars and I'm giving you three hundred dollars for it so don't try to hustle me for more." Piper said. "Three hundred or nothing." She said.

The old woman groaned. "Deal."

A smile crept its way across Piper's cheek and from her wallet; she counted three hundred dollar bills and handed it to the lady after she paid for her other purchases at the counter over to the cashier.

"It was nice doing business with you."

Piper walked out of the store with a handful and extremely pissed. She seriously just spent four hundred dollars at the store on Larry all because her memory is shit.

She spent fifteen minutes in the parking lot wrapping up the gifts— another ten re-doing her makeup and getting a change of clothes.

She used to think that keeping extra clothes in her trunk was crazy, but tonight, it actually paid off.

Fucking anniversaries… stupid relationships stuff.

God! Why did love have to exist at all? Too much bullshit and complication comes with it.

She hopped back in the car and drove off, to Larry's.

888

After being a solid hour late to their date, Piper definitely kept her mouth shut when Larry lectured her about her punctuality because she couldn't defend herself, nor did she want to make excuses for herself.

They managed to get over it as they settled down at the table for dinner. Larry had ordered from KFC. They had those delicious biscuits with some creamy mash potatoes and gravy. Peas, delicious buttered corn and fried chicken. For desert, they indulged themselves with a yummy piece of chocolate cake as they sipped on wine all the while sharing stories and laughter as soft music plays in the background.

Sometime after dinner, they exchanged gifts, had a five minutes make out session and then they settled on the couch, watching one of Piper's favorite romance movies, leaving her sobbing in Larry's shirt for the millionth time.

It was around eleven o'clock when Larry's parents came back from the city— cutting their date a lot shorter than Larry wanted.

"You know, you can sleep over." Larry tried to convince Piper to stay and redeem back to that make out session at some point in the middle of the night after his parents knock out.

The thought of screwing Larry knowing that his parents might hear didn't exactly make Piper feel hot. Especially when she already knows Big Larry almost despises her if that's even fair to say.

"I'll pass." Piper smiled, kissing Larry's lips. "Besides, I gotta be up early tomorrow for the car wash." She said.

"Yeah. I forgot about that." Larry frowned.

He understood that this car wash meant more to Piper than anything. Not only because it's raising awareness for kids with cancer, but because business comes in for Piper and she needed all the rest she can get if she's going to be washing cars, deal and look sexy while doing it.

Larry walked Piper out and they kissed again at the door.

"Drive safe and call me when you get home." Larry said.

Piper smiled. "I will."

With that, she got in her car and Larry watched her car disappear out of sight. He ran his hand across his face and sighed.

"Well, I love you too, Pipes." He whispered to himself.

888

Though Piper wasn't sure whether her minions would still be at the river court giving that it was eleven o'clock, she stopped by anyways, hoping for those beers she asked Poussey to save her just in case.

Pulling her car by the river— she smiled from far away as she watched Poussey and Taystee battle it out to the music blasting from the jeep's speakers, as Daya and Polly cheered on the bench for them.

It made her heart melt because those girls, they're family.

She recruited them into the dealing business and at first, it _was_ just business. But somewhere along the way in the past two years, they've grown a lot together. They became who she worries about every day. They're who she trusts and puts her faith on.

She built that and she's proud of that team.

Deciding to crash the party, Piper joined the other girls for a few beers and laughter, all the while complaining about how she spent four hundred dollars on Larry because she forgot their anniversary.

"That's messed up." Daya laughed.

Piper rolled her eyes. "In my defense, when you're a business woman like me, anniversaries are the farthest things from your mind." She said defensively.

While Polly comforted Piper, Poussey and Taystee could only laugh harder. Reaching in the cooler, Poussey took another bottle of beer and opened it for Piper.

"Here, white girl. Have another beer." She smiled.

888

Sometime after one o'clock, Piper headed home with the girls. Since they all had to be at the school early tomorrow morning, she figured they should just have a sleep over and sober up together.

"Set the alarm for eight o'clock." Poussey said as she melted into the comfort of the leather couch in Piper's living room.

Taystee was already snoring and Polly was half way gone. Too sleepy and lazy to care, Poussey clapped her hands together to shut the lights and slipped further under her blanket.

Screw the alarm.

…

Piper headed to bed last.

She set the alarm for eight o'clock, slipped into pajamas shorts and a comfortable oversized shirt of Larry's and then brushed her teeth.

Minutes later, she was under her blanket in her warm bed ready to knock out. And then she remembered, she was supposed to call Larry when she got home.

Looking at the clock on her nightstand, she decided against it.

_1:53 A.M._

It's late and talking, she doesn't really feel like doing that. Knowing Larry, if she called him, he would probably keep her on the line forever until he convinces her to have phone sex considering he didn't get any for their anniversary.

Not calling is definitely a good call.

Piper wanted to fall asleep. Badly. Her eyelids were begging for rest but her mind wouldn't stop racing to a million different thoughts.

Until finally, it settled on something— well, rather someone in particular.

Alex Vause was occupying Piper's thoughts at two o'clock in the morning. The way she carries herself with such high authority; her sexy fucking smirk, her voice,— and that laugh of hers that literally screams pure, hot, dripping sex.

Piper let her imagination get the better of her.

She wondered about how amazing it would feel to kiss those sexy, pink lips that spits out the most sarcastic humor. She wondered about the skills that Alex's tongue could master… even being spanked for being the naughty student who has such vivid thoughts about her teacher.

And she was wet on the spot.

Piper has never thought about anyone like that before. Not even Larry who's her actual boyfriend and who by the way, with reasons, she should be thinking about like that.

But instead, it's her teacher that gets the ultimate prize. Her very gorgeous, ridiculously hot, tall, sexy, lesbian AP World History teacher.

Alex Vause, she's in her mind, at night, making her ache at that itch that desperately needs scratching very badly.

Fuck, Piper wants to pull her hair out and scream from the top of her lungs.

But she doesn't.

Instead, her hands slip in her shorts and she lets her long fingers fill the void of what she so desperately wished were Alex's tongue, lips and fingers making her cum seven ways til Sunday because with that amount of charisma and those mysterious green eyes that are so compelling, Piper's sure that Alex Vause is more than capable of performing such task.

When Piper cums, she cums hard. Her toes curl. She bit onto her lower lips; hard enough to draw blood as her skinny legs shake from weakness.

Soon, she fell asleep into the peaceful land of dreams with the name Alex Vause on her lips.

888

_I don't know if that last part was too soon to be included but I'm hoping you guys enjoyed it anyways. Once again, thanks for reading and leave your reviews to let me know what you thought. I know this chapter didn't feature much of Alex but I promise that next chapter you'll be reading a lot of her and Nicky and also a new added character of mine,__**Sadie**__. This story's about to get a little bit more interesting, yo! Well at least I hope so. Ha-ha! Anyways, please leave your reviews! Until next time._


	5. Blast From The Past

It was Saturday, just around lunch time when Nicky picked up Alex from her house. They had a friend coming to visit so they were heading out to go pick her up by the airport. Half the ride, Alex's face was buried in a book she started just last night. She was about done with it— though mythical, she thoroughly enjoyed it.

Her mind wondered to Piper for the millionth time. She was suddenly curious about what she might've found, had she decided to go to the car wash/bake sale.

"There's a car wash at the school where I work today." Alex told Nicky.

"Yeah?" Nicky said with raised eyebrows. "We could've gone if you wanted."

"Ah, nope." Alex shook her head.

"Okay. Well, how's teaching going, Ms. Vause?" Nicky asked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "For starters, please don't call me Ms. Vause?" She begged. "I spent a whole fucking week being called that, so please not you too."

Nicky chuckled. "It kind of sounds like you had an awesome first week." She teased.

"No!" Alex shook her head. "You wouldn't fucking believe the week I had actually." She said. "And if a certain crazy-haired woman bothered to answer my text messages, she would've known about it."

"Sorry." Nichols smiled. "You know I had to visit Red in New York. The fucking Russian doesn't play." She said, looking at Alex from the passenger's seat of her car. "But now that I'm here, you can lay it all on me. I want to know everything!"

"Okay." Alex said, unbuckling her seat belt and turning around in her seat. She crossed her legs together and begin. "Piper Chapman."

One name.

One person.

And she's managed to drive her fucking nuts.

"And then there was this old, fat, homophobic fuck in his fifties that asked me out."

Nichols laughed. _She can't imagine that was any fun._

_But put that aside for a moment._

"Piper Chapman." Nicky repeated. "Her first. What is she like an eight?"

Alex shook her head. "No." She replied.

"Better than Sylvia?" Nicky questioned.

Alex nodded.

"Alicia?"

"Definitely better." Alex replied.

"Sarah?"

Alex smiled. "She was a one night stand in Brazil. But yeah, definitely better."

Those names Nicky was saying, they were Alex's exes, well not really exes but people she fooled around with more than once. And those girls were an eight, maybe eight and a half in their book.

"Sadie?" Nicky said.

Alex said nothing.

What the fuck is it with her and blonde girls?

**Sylvie** was a red head— fucking insane and just— no. Just insane. No other words to describe her and at first Alex liked that about her but after a month, she couldn't do it.

**Alicia** was a nice brunette. She was Alex's fuck buddy the whole senior year in high school. But college came and they wanted different things. She wanted something that Alex couldn't give her at that period of time so she had to go.

**Sarah **was another brunette. Alex just fucking loved how she screamed her name in that Irish accent of hers. They met in Santorini shortly after Alex's serious breakup and she was just a rebound chick.

Which now brings us to Sadie…? Alex's last and probably only serious relationship.

Sadie was a ten. And a blonde.

Finally, Alex begin to paint a descriptive picture of Piper to Nicky. "Long blonde hair, blue-green-ish eyes, pink lips, nice tits, and a perfect ass. She's a ten."

"Oh?" Nicky questioned.

"An eleven even." Alex added.

Nicky raised her eyebrows. "Vause?"

"She's like me in high school." Alex burst, running her fingers through her raven hair. "Kind of an asshole."

"Shit!" Nicky chuckled. "Is she at that car wash thing you just said?" She asked. "Can I meet this Piper Chapman, already?"

"Are you crazy?" Alex asked. "No, why am I asking? Of course you are!"

…

…

…

"And oh, did I tell you that she actually asked me if I was a part of the _softball league_?" Alex continued to rant to Nicky who couldn't seem to stop fucking laughing at her.

"We so should've gone to that car wash thing." Nicky said. "Why exactly can't I meet this Piper girl?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Fuck you, Nichols."

"Hey, what can I say? I like the girl." Nicky chuckled, staring ahead as they drove on the free highway down the tunnel that will lead them to the airport in a couple of minutes. "I've known you basically my whole life, and I've always been the only person that knows how to push your buttons. If another girl has managed to drive you this insane in a week, then I like her. Simple as that, Vause." She said. "Though, I do feel cheated on… just a little bit."

Alex shook her head, clearly stating her disapproval. "We're not talking about this anymore." She said.

Nicky pouted. "You were just getting to the good part!" She whined. "What about asshole-what's-his-face that asked you out? What is he like again? Fifty something, bitter and homophobic?" Nichols asked. "Now, that's just a horrible fucking mix."

Alex fumed. "Conversation over, Nichols. Not talking about this anymore."

"Ah, you're no fun!" Nichols shouted. "Entertain me, Vause!"

"Screw you."

"How long have we known each other? I thought we were way past that?" Nichols looked over at Alex in the passenger's seat. "No benefits for you Vause! I refuse."

"Remind me why I befriended you again?" Alex asked.

"Because we were locked up in jail together." Nichols replied. "And cause, you and I are both cuckoo and we love each other despite what you might say at the moment."

"Not talking to you." Alex turned up the radio station to kiss 108.

…

The arrival at the airport was spent with Nicky teasing Alex about Piper. Though Alex didn't exactly tell the crazy-haired woman about how she felt about Piper, Nicky had a pretty good idea.

Most of the time, Alex doesn't care enough to talk about people—or her students for the matter but for some reason Piper seem to be special and it's only been a week.

They waited for their friends while sipping on expensive espresso, and pointing at people in the airport, making jokes of them.

It wasn't until Alex thought she saw a certain blonde female waiving at both her and Nicky did they stop joking around.

Alex barely recognized the Australian beauty as she walked towards her with a small suitcase and a cell phone in hand.

**Sadie Alejandra Bella**—she stands 5'7, porcelain skin, long legs, perfect curves, short, golden curls hang loosely over her shoulders, her eyes, framed by long lashes were bright, blue-grey filled with deep, dark mystery – straight nose, lips full and a shade of rose. She's the type of girl you see on a Maxim Cover Magazine. She's the girl you stare at and want to marry in a heartbeat.

"Missed me?" A smile crept its way across the blonde's cheeks as both Alex and Nicky snap out of it.

Alex doesn't normally do hugs, but this was an exception. She took the blonde in her arms and hugged her tightly.

It's been so long.

"My God, what did you do to your hair?" Alex asked when she finally let go.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sadie smiled and moved on to Nicky to give the crazy-haired woman a hug as well.

"Don't look at my ass, Nichols." Sadie said knowingly.

It's good to know that _some things_ have not changed.

"Damn it, all the time!" Nicky cursed.

They pulled away and Sadie kissed Nichols's cheek. "We're seriously really gonna do something about that hair of yours." She said.

Nichols flashed Sadie the death glare. "Alex get your woman. Ain't nobody touching my hair." She pushed Sadie into Alex's arms and for the first time in the last year and a half, the two ex-girlfriends kiss.

Alex and Sadie met six years ago on a backpacking trip to Europe. They were young, both having the college experience— they had a mutual connection and they clicked. They did the whole relationship thing for about a year and it was absolute shit! Neither of them knew the rules and soon they realized they were better as friends and they both decided to end things amicably. They've gone through some shit together so there's a lot of history between the two of them and still they managed to stay friends through it all. They're there for each other when it counts the most and even though they failed at the whole relationship thing, they still care immensely for each other. The beneficial part in their friendship is just an added bonus.

"At least the way you kiss hasn't changed." Sadie whispered against the brunette's lips.

Alex chuckled. "I haven't changed. I'm still pretty consistent." She said. "You on the other hand—"Alex took a look at the blonde from head to toe with raised eyebrows. "I can't really say the same."

"Can we go now?" Nicky asked, rolling her eyes.

Sadie smiled. "No." She replied. "I brought company. I met her in Sydney last year and her plane's landing in an hour or so."

Nicky huffed and Alex raised her eyebrows with curiosity.

"Show some excitement, Nichols." Sadie nudged the crazy haired woman. "Even continents away, I'm still your wing woman." She said.

Light came back to Nicky's eyes and she smiled at her friend. "Is she hot? She better be hot, Bella."

"Aren't they always?" Sadie winked. "She's a fire cracker… batshit crazy. She's Italian, grew up in New York and as I recall, you always did like the crazy ones, so we're gonna have to show her a good time cause that girl knows how to turn the fuck up."

"Fuck yeah!" Nicky cheered. "I forgot how much I've missed you." She said. "I don't why you and Vause ever broke up."

"Dude." Alex called Nicky out with a shake of her head in a warning tone that all three of them understood.

Sadie smiled.

They've done some shit together. Shit that should stay in the past and never be talked about.

"Let's not rehash the past."

Together, they're the three musketeers and if there's anything those girls know how to do best, it's having a good time.

…

The next hour was spent at the Bistro+ Bar in the airport where they had lunch, a few shots of tequila and talked about past times.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Sadie asked.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we can hang at the grill, play pool and get wasted."

Nicky nodded. "I don't care." She said. "I'm down for whatever."

Sadie looked at her friends with an unbelievable look in her eyes.

They really have changed a lot because the Nicky and Alex she _used_ to know would not settle down for pool and cheap drinks at some crappy grill. They lived big… did dumb shit in the spare of the moment because it was all about living in the moment and having fun. At least that's the version of them she _used_ to know.

"Fuck that. You two really have gone soft." Sadie said. "I'm only here for the weekend so we're definitely not going to play pool, drink beer and eat fried shrimps at some crappy grill. Let's hit the road, go to Vegas, make fifty grand and fuck shit up."

The idea sounded great and it was only a four hour drive to Vegas. If they left around three, they should be up there at a reasonable hour and have a good enough time to get back Sunday afternoon.

"Fuck yeah, I'm in." Nicky said.

However, Alex was still hesitant.

She's not in college anymore. She's worked hard to pick herself up and get her shit together and part of the reason she and Sadie didn't work, it's because at one point, she was just like her. They were so much alike in a way. Alex used to be self destructive throughout her whole teenage hood until her early twenties. She used to not care about tomorrow and simply live in the moment. For a while, that was fun— it worked for her.

But now, she's much older and mature with a serious job on the line and she didn't want to fuck that up. On the other hand, Alex sort of misses that version of herself.

It wouldn't hurt to have some harmless fun. And it would give her a chance to stop thinking about Piper for a change.

"Vause?"

Alex snapped out of it. "I'm in." She nodded.

Just then, an announcement came over the speakers about the plane from Puerto Rico finally landing which was the plane that Sadie's friend was in. They all headed back to the gate to go find the girl.

It didn't take long for Sadie to spot her friend.

**Lorna Morello**— stands about 5'3, perfectly fit body, beautifully tan skin, dark black hair in curls hanging over her shoulders, sparkling brown eyes, small nose, and lips so moist and cherry red, it makes you wonder about what it would be like to kiss them.

It made Nicky wonder for sure.

But she looked like one of _THEM_— young, wild, privileged and that was just a guess judging by the coach bag in her right arm, the jewelry around her neck and the smell of her perfume. Definitely one of them, indeed.

"Hey girl!"

They greeted each other in the traditional way with kisses on the cheeks and a big warm hug.

"How was Puerto Rico?" Sadie asked.

"It was great." Lorna replied. "But I'll tell you, the nine hour flight back was fucking unbearable!"

Nicky was in love. The Brooklyn accent, the attitude— shit, if she didn't know better, she'd say that this girl is the daughter of mobster Henry Hill from the movie _Goodfellas_.

It was then that Sadie began to introduce the women to one another.

"Alex and Nicky, this is Lorna." She said, gesturing her hands back and forth between the women. "Lorna, meet Alex and Nicky."

"Nice to meet you guys." Lorna smiled.

"Okay. Now that all introductions have been made, we're going to Vegas!" Sadie said.

"Fuck yeah!" Lorna screeched excitedly.

Both Alex and Nicky smiled.

"We like her." They told Sadie.

888

_Well this is it for this chapter. In some parts, I know I totally screwed up but I'm hoping you guys enjoyed it at least a little bit? Part two of this should come soon. Piper might be a little bit absent in the next chapter also but I promise it won't be for long! Anyways, please leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought! Until next time!_


	6. Vegas Baby'

Math, Alex hated it. She never cared much for it in school but she understood the things that came along with it. Cards on the other hand were a different story. She knows cards; she used to roll with the big hitters at one point because in the past, the deals she made occurred at public places. Easy to escape, no questions asked. Cards are Alex's strong forte when it came to gambling. It's not really rocket science. All it is, is mathematics and being able to read your opponents next moves and always being two steps ahead.

She knew her way around a full table and something about the smell of cigars, and the staunch of alcohol gave her a sense of high at a gambling environment. This was her area of expertise and that smirk, those black pair of glasses; it's not just all for the beauty, they help when it comes to certain things— after all, a good player should always use whatever means necessary to win, especially when it's poker.

Of the original thirteen competitors at the once full table, only three remained. Two serious gambling addicts in suites and a dark raven haired beauty with thick black rimmed glasses. While the other two players played fair—yet cautious of every move, Alex was as calm as the sea.

"All in." The scruffy bearded man in the grey suit said, as he pushed his chips in the middle of the table.

"I'm all in too." The other man announced.

"You guys so shouldn't have done that."

Alex took the last swig of her whisky, letting the liquor boil down her throat, a gasp escaped the vixen woman's lips. She fixed her glasses and flashed her opponents that crooked smirk of hers. This must be her lucky night.

"Gentlemen, the thing about cards is, it's not that complicated." She lectured the idiots around the table with dumb looks on their faces. Not believing that they've been made by a woman. "Sometimes you just get lucky."

Her smile only grew brighter as she flipped over two pair of kings. She showed her cards and gathered her winning chips. "It's been nice taking your money."

Alex left the table and headed across the casino to cash out.

…

While Alex's expertise is _Poker _when it came to gambling, Sadie's is _Craps_.

_Dices_ likes the blonde woman. And it's not like she's ever learned to play. Just one day, she decided to head to a casino and she played— it was never about the money. It was for the ambience but that night she won big and ever since, she's had the luck. She rolls, and wins.

"You've been on fire, what's the secret?"

It was the man next to Sadie. For six straight rounds he's been standing besides her— flirting with her and though he's not exactly the type Sadie would go for, she flirted back and he kept the drinks coming.

Sadie blew at the dices in her hand and smirked at him. "Just luck." She replied.

Not even bothering to look, she tossed the dices and the cheers of the crowd behind her as the dices hit the wooden table let her know it was a win.

"Eight!" The dealer yelled.

Sadie smirked back at the man. "Like I said, luck."

While a certain crazy haired blonde had better luck with the _Slot_ machines— the Italian princess was better at making dealers lose their shit when it came to _Black Jack. _Lorna is familiar with the whole distraction thing the dealers do while they switch the cards. The only difference is, she's better at it. The casino always wins, she knows that but tonight, the game was in her favor.

"Hit me."

888

Vegas being Vegas didn't really care to check I.D's anymore since every teenager in the world owned fake I.D's now. Walking into the crowded club, the girls bumped into drunken teenagers stumbling everywhere. Strobe lights blurred their vision, loud blaring music thump the speakers throughout the entire club, making the room shake and spiral in circles, dancing bodies tangled together, and a very long line by the bar.

"Let's party bitches!"

The girls headed for the bar with authority. Four attractive young ladies surely got them unlimited amount of alcohol. When the shots were starting to kick in, the girls had gone to the dance floor in the middle of sweaty bodies, and the intoxicating smell of alcohol where they danced like wild animals as if they had no care in the world.

And at that moment, nothing really mattered. It felt great to just let loose. They earned this night and they wanted to blow every cent away.

888

It was about three o'clock in the morning when the girls checked into one of Vegas' finest hotel suites. Exhausted and maybe a little bit drunk, Sadie and Alex got a suite separately from Nicky and Lorna. Alex didn't want to be around those hormonal teenagers that couldn't seem to stop touching each other all night.

Swiping the card at the door, Alex kicked the door open and sighed in relief. She needed to use the bathroom badly. As she ran to the bathroom, she took a quick glance at the place. It was worth the money. The suite was beautiful. It was large, with crème painted walls, large couches and huge windows overlooking the whole city. They had a small kitchen, but the bedroom was big enough for two and the queen size bed was so soft and comfortable, it was taunting Alex.

"Lexie!" Sadie shouted.

"Yeah?" Alex replied.

"Do you want a beer?" Sadie asked from the kitchen.

Alex rolled her eyes. She seriously couldn't consume anymore alcohol because she was already feeling like shit and she was in no position to go into kidney failure but with Sadie, no amount of alcohol is ever enough. This girl never stops partying.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, but yeah, save me one." Alex replied.

She ran the hot water then she begin to strip out of her clothes. Alex couldn't believe how tense her muscles felt and though exhausted, she considered this weekend a good one. She almost forgot how much she enjoyed partying and just letting loose. Sadie definitely knows when to make a needed appearance and this weekend was a great getaway for Alex even though she knows she's going to regret it.

Stepping in the shower, Alex slid the glass door shut—the steams enveloping her almost immediately as the hot water hit her pale skin. She turned around and closed her eyes, letting her head be drenched from the falling water, flattening her dark hair to her skin. As she ran her hands through her hair, listening to the water hit the marbled stone; she could feel her muscles relaxing while the hot water washed away the long night.

Alex let her thoughts drift far away—for a moment, she allowed herself to think about a certain blonde girl with blue eyes as her features popped in her mind and she wondered about what she could be doing.

_Snap out of it!_

She reached for the shampoo on the shelf above the shower and squirt some into her palm. She rubbed her hands together before running them through her long, dark hair— massaging her scalp, making sure she got all her entangled hair.

A few minutes later, Alex stepped out of the shower feeling clean and thankful for soap and water. She wrapped a clean robe around her body and threw a towel over her head as she made her way through the bedroom. Alex dried her hair then went to find Sadie.

When Alex stepped in the large living room, the young blonde was nowhere to be seen. Alex opened the fridge and grabbed herself a cold beer. She popped the cap off and took a long swing of the cold beer.

Opening the balcony door, she found the blonde woman outside with a beer bottle in her hand admiring the beautiful view of the city at dawn in a t-shirt only.

Alex couldn't help but stare. Though it's been a while since her and Sadie happened, there are some things that haven't changed. She always admired Sadie's beautiful porcelain skin and legs.

"Adie?" Alex called as she stepped outside the balcony to join the blonde, careful not to startle her.

Sadie looked back and smiled at Alex. "You look nice." She said, turning her body around completely to face Alex.

"Thanks." Alex came to stand next to Sadie.

The cool wind of the night blew her hair and Alex shivered a little bit from just coming out of the shower.

"It's cold." Alex said.

"Let's go back inside then." Sadie suggested.

"Good idea." Alex nodded.

She slid the balcony door open and waited for Sadie to get in before closing it behind her inside. Once inside, the two women sat across each other on a wooden table sitting in the middle of the living room.

Sadie reached for Alex's face and tucked a strand of the brunette's hair behind her ears. She then stroked her thumb across Alex's cheek. "I know my track record has been shit these past two years but I've missed you, a lot, A. Vause." The Australian blonde said.

Alex offered Sadie a warm smile in return. "I've missed you too, S. Bella."

Sadie chuckled. She's really missed everything about the brunette. She couldn't help herself from staring. "I forgot how hot you looked." She said as she took a sip from her half empty bottle of beer.

"Says the blonde Australian with the plump pink lips." Alex teased.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Are you really still holding this over me?" She asked.

"Yeah." Alex replied. "What happened to modeling, by the way?"

"I got bored." Sadie answered. "You know, me, I could never stick to one thing."

Alex knew. She nodded. "As adventurous as that makes you, you're also stupid." She said. "And I say that with a lot of love."

Sadie's wicked smart. She could've been this big time lawyer but she fucked up. They've all fucked up but at least Alex and Nicky knew to clean up their act before it got worse.

Sure Sadie was doing better now, but she's still the same girl Alex knows.

Sadie shrugged. "What am I gonna do?" She asked. "I don't wanna be one of those people who spend thirty years on a job then retire old with no sense of adventure or whatsoever." She said. "I'll have many stories to tell— I remember someone once said that to me."

Alex scoffed, taking a small sip of her beer. "_She_ was stupid too back then."

Sadie can't help but laugh at that.

"Nah. I used to know her. She was pretty amazing."

Silence fell between the two women for a second and their eyes shifted from each other to the view outside the huge windows.

"Anybody special?" Sadie asked curiously.

"No." Alex replied truthfully. "I was _never_ any good at the whole relationship thing. I'm a fuck up when it comes to commitment. You know that."

"True." Sadie agreed. "But just because it didn't work out the first time around doesn't mean it never will." Sadie said.

Alex chuckled. "Yeah. I'll keep that in mind."

…

The two women spent the next hour conversating, not even realizing the time until it started to get a little bit light outside.

"God, I forgot how much of an insufferable stubborn pain in the ass you were!" Sadie laughed. "I could never win with you. It's ridiculous, really."

"Hey, you shouldn't have dared me in the first place." Alex said.

They caught their breath and silence once again fell between them.

"You've really changed, stretch."

Alex chuckled at her old nickname while shaking her head. "I don't think I have." She said. "I'm still pretty consistent."

"Really?" Sadie questioned with raised eyebrows. "The _old_ Alex Vause I remember wouldn't turn down a plane ticket to Peru. She jumped in and did what needed doing. Then again, the Alex I remembered didn't really spend hours talking about anything. She would've thrown me on this table ten seconds after we walked in this suite."

"Hm," Alex moaned. "You make a good point."

She stood up and made Sadie stand up too. Shaking the table to make sure it was solid enough; she flipped the empty bottle of beers off of it. She then grabbed the blonde Australian beauty by her shirt—removed the piece of clothing over the blonde's head and tossed it across the room carelessly before she claimed the blonde's plump lips between hers.

Taken by surprise, Sadie bit on Alex's lower lips.

Their kiss is deep— tongues mingling and lips flaming of desire invoking moans of deep need. They fell on the table behind them… long legs wrapped around Alex's legs as she worked on discarding the piece of lace fabric, that's keeping the _inevitable_ from happening.

…

They collapsed on the table, limbs weak and exhausted, both breathing unevenly. Alex ran her fingers through Sadie's golden blonde hair and pressed a kiss against the blonde's lips.

"Now that's _the Alex_ I remember."

Chuckles escaped their lips. Until now, they hadn't realized how much they needed some familiarity. Getting it here and there was great—truly but sometimes, all one needs is familiarity and a mind-blowing orgasm. Thankfully, they were still great friends.

"Just doing what needs to be done."

They hold hands while coming down from their heights. Alex's fingers trailed between Sadie's breastbones over the light freckles on her chest.

"I missed your tits." Alex whispered.

Sadie grinned. She turned to face Alex and propped on her elbows as she looked into the brunette's emerald green eyes.

"What was it about me?"She asked bemusedly.

Alex didn't reply right away. Back when she met Sadie, she was looking for something different and they just so happen to fall in each other's arms.

"After everything— all the shit we've put each other through, we're still friends. Why?"

Alex stroked the blonde's hair and smirked. "Well, it helps that you're hot."

Sadie rolled her eyes, poking Alex's ribs.

"You're not that shallow, Vause." She said.

Alex sighed. She and Sadie was a long time ago and because so much has happened between them, going back there isn't such a fun trip.

"It wasn't all bad," She finally replied. "I admit that when it was bad between us, it was shit but when it was good, we had the best time." She added. "And what's three musketeers if one is missing?"

Sadie chuckled. "Speaking of musketeers, what do you think Nicky and the Italian princess are doing?" She asked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "God, I don't even wanna know." She shook her head. The last thing she needs right now is the image of her best friend and some other girl in her head. "That's the reason why we got a room three floors above them."

"I'm starving." Sadie yawned.

"Hm," Alex said. "Me too. I want coffee."

"Is it too early to order room service?" Sadie asked.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know." She replied. "But let's go to the bedroom and put something on then we can call."

"Okay."

888

_Meanwhile three floors below…_

Nicky and Lorna lay in bed under the covers, with sweat trailing from their pores.

"You know, you can stop staring at my lips or you can do something about it." Lorna teased.

Nicky turned her head away, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't do the kissing thing." She informed.

Lorna raised her eyebrows— confused by the crazy haired woman. "Okay, so you will have sex with me but you won't kiss me even though you haven't stopped staring at my lips ever since we met at the airport?" She questioned.

Nicky nodded. "Yep. Pretty much." She replied.

"Hm, you're the weirdest person I've ever met." Lorna said.

Nicky chuckled. "Have you met my best friend?" She said sarcastically. "Being Alex Vause's best friend, I've been called worse."

"So is that like a phobia of yours or what?" Lorna asked curiously.

Nicky shook her head. "No. I just don't kiss strangers." She replied.

"Stranger?" Lorna repeated. "At this point, I would hardly call _me_ a stranger." She said. "I don't normally sleep with or spend my night talking to crazy-haired lesbians but then again, there's a first time for everything right?"

"I suppose so." Nicky replied.

"Honest truth," Lorna sat on the bed and pulled the sheets with her.

"Okay." Nicky smiled. "What?"

"Why don't you comb your hair?" The brunette asked.

"I already told you, it's a style." Nicky replied.

"Bullshit." Lorna scoffed.

"Fine." Nicky sat up. She pulled her legs towards her chest and sighed. "I already told you that I don't have a relationship with my mother and that's true." She said. "She was never around so for a long time I had a nanny; Becca. She basically raised me but at some point, I grew up. And I had to take care of myself but hair is just hair so I never cared to do anything about them."

Lorna smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Nicky asked.

"We're going to do something about your hair right now." Lorna said.

"Um, you're not touching my hair." Nicky begin to get out of bed.

"Okay, how about this?" Lorna followed her. "I will do something I've been afraid of doing for a long time if you let me cut your hair."

"Oh please, you've run a marathon— for me that's probably as scary as it gets." Nicky said.

"How are you not fat?" Lorna chuckled.

"Hey, I used to play tennis." Nicky defended. "Just because I'm not a marathon runner or a triathlon winner doesn't mean I'm supposed to be fat."

"I've always wanted to experience an OBE." Lorna said. "But unfortunately, I am afraid that I'll die so if you let me cut your hair, I will face my fear and do an OBE."

"That's not a fair trade." Nicky said.

Lorna groaned. "Fine, if you let me cut your hair, I will eat five pickled eggs."

Nicky's eyes grew wide. "Five?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Lorna replied.

"Those things are disgusting, you know that right?" Nicky chuckled.

"Exactly why." Lorna rolled her eyes. "Now is that fair enough for you?"

"Okay, let's do this before I change my mind."

…

The two women emerged from the bathroom together with a towel over Nicky's head. Nicky walked towards the bed and sat down as she waited for Lorna to grab a few things from her suitcase.

"The fact that you carry scissors with you scares the shit out of me." Nicky said.

Lorna rolled her eyes. "I don't just carry scissors Nichols." She said. "I carry all this," She waved a small black bag in front of Nicky's face, "because I do my hair and makeup all the time."

"So you know what you're doing, right?" Nicky questioned.

She can never be too cautious.

"I went to cosmetic-beauty school." Lorna replied. "I'm not gonna mess it up. You can trust me." She promised. "In another hour, your hair is gonna look new and shiny."

Nicky held her hand up. "Wait… An hour?!" She exclaimed. "How much of it are you cutting?"

"You'll see." Lorna smirked.

…

Sometime later, Lorna had finished applying olive oil spray in Nicky's hair, ready for the ginger head to see her new hair. The strawberry blonde hair that was once crazy and all over the place was now at medium length and parted to the side and dressed in soft layered waves and bangs obscuring an eye, making it a great style to balance out the blonde's long face.

"Can I see it now?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah." Lorna chuckled.

"If this looks horrible, I will commit suicide in this hotel room." Nicky swore.

Lorna rolled her eyes. "Quit being so dramatic, would ya?" She said. "I promised I'd make you look good. I'm a woman of my words."

Putting her hand over Nichol's eyes as they reached the bathroom, Lorna leaned into the Nicky's ears. "Ready?" She whispered.

Nicky nodded. "Yeah. Let's see it."

Lorna removed her hand off Nichol's eyes and she watched the blonde's face light up. Nicky couldn't believe how great it looked. Her now healthy strawberry blonde hair glowed under the fluorescent light in the bathroom, making Nicky's smile reach her dark brown eyes.

She shook her head side to side laughing at how thick and healthy her hair was. Nicky doesn't remember the last time her hair looked so great— maybe probably since freshmen year of high school. A long time ago, it seems.

"Vause is going to flip." Nicky laughed. "She's going to think you cast some type of spell on me."

Lorna chuckled. "Totally worth it right?"

"Yeah." Nicky nodded.

She turned around to hug the small brunette contently but as fate would have it, their lips met accidentally. It's a feathery brush at first— but it's achingly sweet.

"You don't kiss strangers." Lorna muttered against the blonde's lips.

Nicky nuzzled her nose across the brunette's face. She opened her mouth to reply, but an aspired gasp escapes between those lips instead. She had one taste but she wants more.

"I don't." Nicky whispered.

The desire grew stronger as their lips barely touch— they're breathing with each other, eyes willed with lust and Nicky wants to let go— let it happen but they've only just met and she doesn't do the kissing thing.

Nicky brought her hand up and pushed a stray of dark hair across the brunette's face— the air became thin, making it hard to breathe as she continued to look into the brunette's eyes but her brown orbs are the farthest thing away in Nicky's eyes. It's those lips. She wants to taste them again.

And it's killing her how much she wants it— more than anything at the moment.

"You're not getting kissed." Nichols whispered huskily.

However, she does peck the brunette's cheeks for a job well done. "Thanks for my hair."

Morello was left standing in the bathroom with unwavering eyes, unable to believe what the hell just happened.

"Are you kidding me?"

She screamed and it's scream of rage— desperation and mixed with somewhat unfulfilled need.

Lorna has come across some weird people in her time— dated some even but none of them compared to Nicky. But weirdly enough, the blonde is also the best she's ever had in forever.

888

Sunday afternoon was spent exploring in the city. Too much to see, too little time, but Alex couldn't help but smile. She was going to regret this weekend at some point given the lack of sleep she got, but she wouldn't trade it in for anything. She had to come to Vegas this weekend to get a sense of her old self back.

Not that she wanted all the time like before… now obviously she led a more peaceful life… after everything that's happened, she couldn't be blamed. But once in a while, she wants Alex-mode. She wants to dance, drink and wake up with a pounding headache. Like it or not, this is who she is. She's the girl that came from nothing but now she has everything and she's living with the fear that her past might catch up with her.

She needed to live.

Only young once right?

…

The sun had just sunk behind the horizon and it was starting to get dark when both Alex and Nicky decided it was time they leave before it was too late. Alex had her job to go back to, but Nicky on the contrary, she could've stayed if she wanted to.

"Come with me." Sadie begged Alex one last time.

Alex smiled. Once upon a time, she would've… in a heartbeat. But now, she was trying something new.

"I can't D." She replied as she stroked the blonde's smooth cheek. "Come visit, soon okay? I miss you when you're gone too long."

The gorgeous blonde promised. "Soon."

"Don't do anything stupid." Alex also added.

Sadie chuckled. "I'll try not to."

They stared at each other for a few seconds as they realized that they really had a special friendship. With unshed tears behind her blue eyes, Sadie pulled the tall brunette into a hug.

"I love you, A. Vause."

Alex smiled. She only says "_I love you"_ to a handful amount of people and Sadie, though they've been over for a long time, _she's _family and that meant something in Alex's book.

"I love you too, S. Bella." She replied.

Finally pulling apart, Alex glanced over at Nicky and Lorna who stood next to the car.

"Thank you for eating nasty egg pickles for me." Alex heard Nicky say.

The Italian princess chuckled. "What can I say? I'm a romantic."

…

Once all goodbyes were said, Alex climbed in the passenger's seat next to Nicky, waving goodbye to Sadie and Lorna on a cab to the airport.

"I don't understand why you won't let me drive." Alex said, annoyed.

Nicky raised her eyebrows. "And what? Risk dying?" The strawberry blonde teased. "You don't respect what we in America call "speed limit" and that's why, you don't own a car and drive a motorcycle."

Alex nodded knowing she had no valid argument. And besides, Nicky driving will give her the chance to catch up on some much needed sleep.

"Point taken." The brunette replied.

She shuffled through the collection of CD's in Nicky's glove compartment. Finally finding the CD she was looking for, Alex slipped it in the CD player and skipped to the third track of the CD that marked her favorite song.

Starting the engine, Nicky sighed. Back home it is.

"Are gonna talk about you getting a haircut?" Alex asked.

She certainly wasn't done teasing Nicky because for so long, she would beg the short woman to go to a hair salon and do something with that hair of hers but she refused and suddenly, by some miracle, a certain Italian princess with a Brooklyn accent comes and gave her best friend a whole new makeover.

"You fucked Bella." Nicky silenced her. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

With a muffled chuckled, Alex nodded. "Fine." She smirked. "But you're totally a goner with that girl."

Choosing to ignore that, Nicky turned the volume of the CD player up. _Spacecrafts_ by Have Mercy blasted through the speakers loudly as the two best friends rode into the sunset on their way back home together.

888

_Well this is it for this chapter guys! I'm sorry for the delay though! I meant to post much earlier. I know that I've been very vague about Alex's past and Sadie throughout the chapter but that will all together at some point. On the bright side, Chapman is back next chapter. I know how much you guys have missed her. I promise I'll make it worth it. But yeah, please review and let me know what you guys thought. Also vote if you'd like to see Lorna back for a few more chapters. But Sadie, I can't say much for her, other than that she's definitely needed to fill the blanks of Alex's mysterious past. Stay tune… Until next time!_


	7. Can't Catch Feelings

It was _7:15_ on Monday morning, and Alex looked like a zombie walking up to her classroom from what little bit of sleep she _got_—or well, _didn't get_ at all this weekend. This morning she was honestly considering wearing sweat pants but she remembered, she's actually a teacher and needs to look professional. She got out of bed in a hustle; took a ten minutes shower and quickly threw on a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt and with her favorite leather jacket and a black pair of Converse. Her normally smooth and shiny dark hair was put lazily in a messy ponytail. And her makeup was minimal. She was in no mood to dress fancy, especially when she was as exhausted as she is.

Stupid Vegas…

But here she was— exhausted, walking up the third floor stairs with her bag over her shoulders and hands full with a coffee tray, a box of doughnuts and a brown bag of hot bagels with cream cheese.

Stopping a few centimeters from her classroom, a smile tugged its way across Alex's exhausted features at the sight of the blonde bombshell sitting on the floor with legs crossed using her phone while waiting patiently.

Alex cleared her throat, which caused Piper to look up with a smile.

"Good morning, sunshine." Piper said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Normally, _Alex is_ the sunshine. But today, she was anything but the sunshine with those bags under her pale eyes.

Alex rolled her eyes, clearly not missing the sarcasm in Piper's tone. She marched towards the door and fidgeted with the keys in her hands after handing Piper the coffee tray. She kicked the door open and turned the lights on, on her way in.

They settled their breakfast on Alex's organized desk and sat down.

"You're late, by the way." Piper coughed.

Alex looked up clearly annoyed and grumpy. "Jesus Christ, Piper."

Piper raised her hands in surrender. "Don't bring Jesus Christ into this, Ms. Vause." She scoffed. "We said seven o'clock on the dot."

"Says the girl who's always late to my class?" Alex bit back.

"Cold." Piper whispered. "But I'm just saying, it's not polite to keep a fine lady such as myself waiting."

Alex rolled her eyes again. "This is LA, Piper... and there's something you call traffic and a long fucking line at Krispy Kreme." She explained. "Now stop being ungrateful and drink your coffee."

"That I'll do." Piper nodded. She grabbed one of the coffees on the tray and took a sip. Thank the Lord Jesus for caffeine! They both needed to feel awake at the moment.

Piper took a glazed doughnut from the box of doughnuts, specifically for her it seemed— she took a bite and hummed.

"So you didn't come to the car wash." Piper said.

Alex nodded. "I know. I told you I wasn't going to." She replied.

"I was _hoping_ you would." Piper admitted.

Alex smirked. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Lucky for you, I'm a very forgiving person." She said, biting on yet another piece of doughnuts. "And can be bought with sugar." She took a sip of her coffee and hummed. "And caffeine."

"I can see that." Alex looked amused as she watched the skinny blonde devour the doughnut.

"What _did_ you do this weekend?" Piper asked curiously.

_Hm, let's see_— Alex thought silently. _My ex- girlfriend showed up to town, dragged me and my best friend to Vegas— we had a good time. I got laid— tempted to almost fly to Peru and got no sleep at all!_

"_I did what hot lesbian teachers do."_ She quoted.

Piper burst out in laughter. "Touché." The blonde replied. "But what exactly _do_ hot lesbian teachers do on their spare time."

Alex had a lot of hobbies. She's a tough chick so therefore she really enjoys boxing. She loves a good bottle of wine while reading a great book in the comfort of her comfortable, fifteen thousand dollar, body-massaging couch. Though she would never admit to being shitless scared of horror movies, she still watches them and then gets jumpy at the tiniest sound. She loves the beach and fresh air, which is why; she lives in a beach house with a great view of the ocean and the entire city. Sex— not a hobby per se but definitely enjoyable. Last but not least, she loves racecars and motorcycles. Just that high you get from going two hundred miles an hour— flying through the wind with a clear mind and not giving a damn about a single thing the world has to offer at that moment. Like for just one minute—nothing matters. _That feeling is incredible_—it's better than any good orgasm.

Instead of an honest answer, she settled with; "Do you always ask all your teachers so many questions?"

Piper laughed. "No." She replied honestly. "Just the hot ones with dark hair, pink lips, thick black rimmed glasses, ridiculous sex appeals and cool tattoos; who coincidentally happens to be a lesbian."

"You're dirty." Alex blushed, fixing her glasses.

Piper moaned, causing Alex's eyes to grow wide and her breathing to accelerate. Upon seeing that change, Piper couldn't miss teasing Alex like the tease that she is.

"More power to you, Miss Alex Vause." She licked her lips. "When students like me are dirty or naughty, it's your job as a teacher to punish them, isn't that right?"

Alex gasped. Pushing out of her chair behind her desk, she walked to the trash bin and threw out the empty brown bag that once contained her bagels.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Piper asked, standing up also. "Are you going to punish me?" Her fingers roaming over the wooden desk, "I do sincerely hope so." She said marching towards Alex. They were a step apart when Piper leaned into the brunette's ears and sensually whispered: "I promise that I don't kiss and tell."

Alex could feel the caffeine kicking in; Piper's hot breath against her neck wasn't helping either. She's so getting fired.

At the moment, being an atheist so wasn't playing in her favor. If there's ever a time God could prove that he/she/it exists, it would be now before she does something and gets fired and put away to prison. And to think she hasn't even been here a month— just horrible, horrible, horrible!

Her knuckles turned white— her breath hitching in her throat and somehow, she found it in her to back away from the blonde. She's strong. She can handle a little flirting.

"I will not be punishing you Piper and there will certainly be no telling because there won't be anything to tell."

Piper groaned in utter frustration. "You're no fun!"

"Whatever you say Pipes." Alex chuckled. "And besides, don't you have a boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah." Piper replied. "Or something. But here I am… with you, early in the morning, having breakfast." She said, her mouth falling agape, yet again a sign of sarcasm. "Damn, I'm such a slutty slut-slut."

"Should I feel special?" Alex's brows rose with a smirk playing across her lips. It was her turn to tease this time.

Piper chuckled. "Uh, definitely!" She mouthed.

…

The hallways were starting to fill with students seeing as though it was now seven forty-eight. Piper's phone vibrated in her back pocket causing the banter between the two women to stop for a moment.

Pulling the phone out other pocket, Piper thumbed her password. It was a text from a client waiting for a delivery at the rite-aid's parking lot across the school.

She could make it on time and come back before the eight o'clock bell.

"I have to go," Piper said, looking up from the phone.

Piper could say that Alex looked almost disappointed by the look on her face. "It's fine."

"I'm sorry." Piper flashed her an apologetic smile. "To be continued?"

Alex nodded. That sounded like a plan. "As long as you bring the doughnuts next time," The raven hair vixen replied.

Piper winked. "I got you." She replied.

Gathering her stuff, she finished the rest of her coffee and grabbed the box with the rest of the doughnuts in them.

Alex made it clear that she didn't want any of it—claiming that _"sweets fucks up your teeth"_ which Piper obviously rolled her eyes at. It's freaking doughnuts. Who doesn't looove doughnuts? Shit, she'll risk the cavities just this once.

"I'm a firm believer of the _No Doughnuts Left Behind_ policy." She explained.

"Hm." Alex laughed. "Enjoy kid."

"I plan to." Piper chuckled. "And by the way, since we're going to be best friends—obviously, I'm going to say this with a lot of love because you are hot and everything and it doesn't help my ovaries but this morning, you look like crap." The blonde said on her way out. "Get some R&R Vause. The hotter you are the better."

_She did not just mention her ovaries_—Alex thought.

The brunette waved with a nod. "I feel the love, Chapman." She yelled after the blonde.

"I'll miss you until AP WHH."

The door closed behind the blonde and Alex released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Why did hanging out with Piper feel so natural? She hardly blushed or laughed as much around anybody for the matter.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Alex shook her head as she shoot Nicky a text message.

**To: PB to My Jelly**

**SOS! I'm gonna lose my fucking job!**

Could it be that she more than likes the blonde? No. Definitely not. They're just those teachers and students with a friendly bond. Nothing beyond that. Piper's her student and no amount of teasing or dirty sexual jokes should get to her.

Not even the way she licks her lips, or the way she flips her golden blonde locks. That tattoo on Piper's hips shouldn't even peek any further interests. Piper's barely eighteen and prison is _anything but fun_.

She can't catch _any _feelings.

888

_This is it for this chapter guys! Some vauseman interaction in this chapter that I truly enjoyed writing and I'm hoping you guys enjoyed reading it! Please leave your reviews and let me know what you thought! Also, I do have a pretty good idea about where I want this story to head but since you guys have been so awesome and I'm extremely thankful, I'm open to suggestions if there's anything in particular you guys would like to see. Let me know in your reviews or if you prefer PM's. Until next time!_


	8. Kind of Like That

_Guys, I understand that a lot of you want to know what happened with the "Car Wash" chapter so to clarify things; I decided to go a different route and include the little bits maybe later on. I'm sorry for the confusion though! I'm extremely grateful for all the reviews, I love hearing your responses to this story and it means a lot to me that you guys enjoy it!_

_Thank you._

_And I hope you enjoy this chapter too._

888

It was now almost the end of February.

And the more time the two women spend together, the closer they become. Alex didn't want to care about Piper. She didn't want to get attached but soon enough, it was evident to her that the highlight of her day was seeing Piper Chapman's face. When they weren't having breakfast in Alex's classroom, they spent their afternoons playing cards or watching the latest season of _American Horror Story_.

They've managed to keep their banter/teasing to a limit, but the tension was still thick in the air and more times than often, Alex finds herself drunk into the blonde's flawless features and she becomes more compelled to grab the blonde and do unspeakable things to her— _against the walls, on top of her desk, watching her feel helpless under her touch of fire, watching her expression of pleasure as she fucks her into oblivion until the only name she can manage to breathe through is hers as sweat drips from her pores._ She wants it… she wants it bad. For that reason only, the whole student/teacher relationship sucked.

It was Thursday afternoon and Alex was staying later than she'd like at the school for a PTA meeting until eight. She hated those. Half those parents that will come, she probably won't even know who their kids are. Who can blame her though? She does teach about a hundred and something student per day.

And seriously, who gives a _fuck_?

"Look at all these spams and inboxes." Piper said shaking her head as she skimmed through Alex's email. "Do you not check your email, at all?" 

Alex scoffed. "No." She replied. "E-mails are for geeks and pedophiles, Pipes."

"Jesus Christ!" Piper rolled her eyes. "That mouth of yours-"

"Is delicious." Alex said, cutting her mid-sentence.

Piper's face flushed and then she was blushing fifty shades of red when Alex's face broke into a smug smirk.

"Got ya."

Alex ducked just in time when a wood pencil flew over her head.

"You're such an asshole." The blonde spat.

"So abusive." Alex chuckled. "You're the one that just threw a pencil at my head and I'm the asshole?"

"Fine." Piper groaned. "Maybe not always."

"Definitely not always." Alex smiled.

It fell quiet in the room for a minute and Alex couldn't help but zone out as she stared at Piper. This morning something happened and she wished on every star in the sky to never feel that scared again. She hates that she feels so protective over Piper and what happened this morning was probably her worse nightmare.

"Quit thinking so loud." Piper said, snapping Alex back to the present.

"You scared me this morning." Alex admitted.

"Good thing you were there to be my knight in shining armor." Piper tried to make light of the situation but deep down, she was scared too.

"I'm serious Piper." Alex said. "Talk to me. Tell me what happened."

…

_Earlier this morning,_

_It was around 9:45 a.m. and Piper was sitting in block B, AP History. She was barely awake and she was on her second cup of caffeine but the rainy day outside wasn't helping much. She barely got any sleep the night before. She was up on the phone with Larry until three a.m. keeping him as company while she typed a long ass fucking bullshit essay for AP psychology._

_Alex was talking about the Heliocentric Theory that was developed by Nicolaus Copernicus when she started spacing out. Staring outside the window as she watched the rain that neared spring, she focused on the sound of the clock ticking on the wall and the girl besides her clicking her pen on the desk in a rhythmic sound._

_That sound… it became all too familiar._

_And then there was that moment; her heart began to race up to two hundred beats in three seconds flat. That little girl… she was in the bottom of the ocean, helpless, fighting through the numbness in her palms, fighting like hell to unbuckle herself from a car seat. It's hard to breathe then suddenly, her entire childhood was flashing back at her. The bed time stories, standing on her father's feet to dance, eating her mother's special chocolate fudge cake, losing her first tooth— air left her lungs, and was replaced by clear liquid— sinking deeper but yet, still fighting hard to breathe._

_The little boy's face—pale white with horror written all over it, blonde hair floating under the water, green eyes looking like they're ready to pop out of his head and voice screaming something barely audible._

"_Piper—"_

_She could hear Alex's voice and she desperately wants to respond to it with a quirky comment._

_But that little girl— she's drowning. She needs her._

_The rain continued to beat down on the window, the clock ticking faster—time is running out and the sound of the pen clicking louder._

"_Piper—"_

_The sound of that familiar voice that brings her so much warmth and happiness and smiles is so close— but yet so far at the same time._

_That little girl is hearing her name being shout too but she's helpless, numb and sinking._

_Piper wants to say something; instead, she stays in her seat quietly. She's trembling and it takes Alex a second more to realize that Piper's not intentionally ignoring her. She's having an ugly anxiety attack._

_And her eyes are glued to the window outside._

"_Get out!" Alex yelled at the whole class as she walked to the windows. Pulling the shades down, everyone was still seated in their seats with a stupid, confused look in their faces._

"_What are you all fucking deaf? I said all of you get the hell out, NOW!" _

_They didn't need to see this._

_Everyone left in a hustle to go stand outside in the hall. Though still confused, they knew better than to question Alex._

_By the time Alex made it next to Piper's desk, the blonde girl is not only trembling. She's freezing and she's silently sobbing._

"_Shit." Alex hissed._

_She slipped out of her jacket and wrapped it around Piper who's still barely responsive. Alex is freaking out but she can't let her nerves win. She has a student—one that she very much likes and she's having a fucking anxiety episode._

_She needed to get her shit together._

"_Piper, sweetie—?" She shook Piper by her shoulders, "Hey, hey. Come back to me, sweetheart. Come on."_

_It takes a few more convincing words and a powerful shake but she came back and she melted, burying her face in Alex's chest, hysterically sobbing._

_Alex's heart was racing but she's just glad she got her back._

"_They died." Piper mumbled through her tears._

_It's not quite audible— Alex doesn't hear it well but Piper's back and that's all that matters._

"_It's okay." She ran her fingers through the blonde's golden locks and kissed her forehead. "I got you, kiddo. You're okay."_

…

_The period ends at 10:29 a.m. and everyone is curious. Piper put on her best smile and reassures everyone that it was nothing. But her and Alex know better. It was not nothing._

_But that's between them. No one needs to know._

_Piper walked out to meet a worried Larry in the halls. Apparently, news in this school doesn't take long to travel. Immediately at her sight, he envelops her in his arms and for the first time, Alex knows who he is._

_The Jewish boyfriend with the weird—asshole pain in the ass for parents. He's almost six feet tall with curly, dark hair— big brown eyes batted with thick eyebrows and eyelashes. He's fit and dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt with a black pair of smooth leather lace up shoes._

_He's adorable really. Alex could see why he wasn't Piper's type. He's safe and doesn't come with baggage, mystery or complication. She doesn't love it, but she can tolerate it because maybe she needed those traits in a person to get through the day sometimes._

_All that does though is just confuse Alex more. Every time she thinks she's gotten somewhere, that she's got Piper all figured out, she hits a strong, solid, blank wall. But in some way, the same goes for her too. It's truly frustrating._

_Although, that's not nearly what upsets Alex. _

_What upsets her is that Larry gets to hold Piper in his arms in front of everyone but she can't without the emotions showing. And because there are actually boundaries between teacher and students. A few of which they've already crossed but what the hell are they going to do about it now, right?_

_Plus it doesn't help Alex much that Healy is on her ass, watching her closely ever since she rejected him. It's truly sad really._

_Fucking homophobic fuck._

_When the bell for next period rang, Piper looked back at Alex with a smile. She never said, "thank you" or at least she doesn't recall saying it if she did. She needed to figure out a way to repay Alex for today. _

_Piper's normally always put together but today, Alex witnessed her lose her shit and most people would freak out and run but she didn't do that. She stayed… she came through for her. She was there and to Piper that means absolutely everything. She doesn't have many people that stay. They always leave._

"_Thank you." She mouthed._

_Fingers intertwined between Larry's, he was pulling her but her eyes couldn't stop looking back at Alex because somehow, it felt like she was leaving a huge part of her behind._

_It's ridiculous._

…

_(Present)_

Piper shrugged off the beautiful brunette with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I just had a freak out moment."

Alex knew better than to believe that but she also knew better than to call bullshit on it. Everyone has shit they keep to themselves— sometimes they're sad, scary, etc… but this is Piper.

And she cares.

She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. If Piper didn't want to talk about it, she wasn't going to push her. She knows first-hand how aggravating being forced to communicate can be.

"Whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here." Alex said promisingly.

For now, that's truly all Piper needed.

Piper smiled. "Are you seriously not gonna give me your number?" She asked.

Alex rolled her eyes. Way to change the freaking subject.

"No." Alex replied. "So you can stalk me? I already get enough of you here."

"Psh, Pleeease, you can never get too much of Piper Chapman."

"Fucking conceited bitch." Alex growled.

"Jesus Alex. Filter!" Piper smirked. _Literally fucking smirk. _"I promise I'll make a good three o'clock booty call when that itch starts to become really fucking unbearable to ignore." She whispered.

Oh, there she goes again.

"Kill yourself." Alex flipped her off.

"Now who's the abusive/suicidal one?" Piper smiled. She picked up a black pen and on a pink sticky note, she scribbled down the ten digits of her phone number. "Really. I'm awesome company and I come for free."

"Thanks, _hooker_." Alex laughed.

"Asshole."

888

_Well this is it for this chapter guys! I really tried to include a little jealousy on Alex's part and a little mystery about Piper's life. Things are going to start moving a little bit faster so I'm hoping you guys are on board with that. Please review and let me know what you thought! More drama to come next chapter so stay tune! Until next time!_


	9. Loneliness

Gosh! You guys are so fucking unbelievable! Shout out to all you for reviewing. I'm too thankful it's ridiculous! I'm hoping this chapter makes it's impact too.

888

Saturday morning, Alex was single mindedly rumbling through her closet trying to find something to slip on. She was already late for brunch with Nicky and if possible, she'll never hear the end of it.

Her phone held between her shoulder and her ears, she listened to the ringing as she slipped on a pair of black worn out jeans.

"_Here I thought you forgot about little ol' me." The voice came teasingly as a reply._

Alex chuckled. "You're the only woman for me babe. However the hell would I ever forget about you?"

"_How is it going sweetie?" Diane asked._

"It's going as well as it can go." Alex replied truthfully. "The job is so fucking stressful and miserable. But I miss you, love of my life."

"_I miss you too baby girl."_ Alex could hear her mother's smile through the phone.

Alex really grew up with nothing. A hard working-ass mother whom she barely saw growing up because she had to work constantly to make ends meet. She's not only lucky to have Diane Vause as her mother… she's damn proud. Her mother is her best friend in the entire world.

"Did you get the boxes I sent you FOR Valentine's Day?" Alex asked.

"_Of course I got them." Diane replied. "I tell you to save your money Alexandra. Quit spoiling me with them expensive Hollywood stuff okay? I might get used to them."_

Alex laughed. Her mother deserved everything. Not just some stupid boxes monthly filled with crap. All these years of struggle… Alex was just glad when she got her mom to quit her job and bought her a nice comfortable home in the suburb of New Jersey. All her life, growing up as a little girl that's all she ever wanted.

Sure the way she earned the money, she wasn't totally proud of it. Lying to her mom of course at the time— definitely not proud. But it all worked out for the best. And it was a huge weight lifted off her back. She didn't have to worry as much.

Now her mom can relax— go on trips, have a little romance if she so wishes _(Alex just didn't want to know about them)_ and while she's at it, she can write many more best selling novels.

Her mom could finally have a life of her own that didn't involve her working low wages and constantly worrying about her. That… Alex could live with.

"I'm coming down to see you in April." Alex told her. "We'll go to Spain and have a blast for your birthday."

"_Al, honey— wouldn't that be too expensive?" Diane asked._

"Nonsense." Alex replied as she continued to shuffle through her closet, this time looking for a shirt.

Black— nope.

Grey— not feeling it.

Red— eh?

Green— blah.

Finally she settled on a white t-shirt.

"You're not changing my mind about this, Diane." Alex said decisively. "I have to go meet Nicole for brunch but I'll call you soon."

"_Okay." Diane agreed. "I'm proud of you, babe."_

Alex smiled to herself. "Thanks mom." She replied.

"_I love you."_

"I love you too, mom. Bye."

…

The line cut dead and Alex smiled once more. Looking at the time, she realized that she was beyond late and ignoring Nicky's text messages were probably for the best. That girl has a mouth with the ability to drive a person off a cliff. And not in the good kind of way you might think… at least not between the two of them.

_Gross._

She put on her boots then swung one of her many black leather jackets over her shoulders. Her dark hair in a high messy bun, she grabbed a dark shade of sunglasses and headed for the door after picking up her keys from the foyer.

888

"Egg-white omelet, pancakes— four stack and a side of bacon. Please make them crispy but not burned? And for drinks, just keep the Mimosas coming"

"Fatty." Alex mouthed over the table with raised eyebrows.

"Fuck you, cunt." Nicky mouthed back.

Alex chuckled as she gave the waitress a once over in her apron. Maybe 5'5, dirty blonde hair, green eyes, pink lips. Short legs but amazing curves. She was packing some serious junk in the trunk. Hm… definitely a nice ass.

"And for you, what can I get you?" She asked, with a blush— catching upon Alex checking her out.

"I'll have a fruit salad and a salmon bagel sandwich." Alex smiled. "Thank you sweetheart."

…

As they waited for their order to come through, the two best friends settled for their first cup of coffee.

"So tell me, did you fuck Blondie yet?" Nichols asked, getting straight to the point. "Gimme. Gimme all the juicy details. I need something to get under your skin about."

Alex rolled her eyes. Typical Nicole.

And by "I need something to get under your skin", that was translation for "I need to stop thinking about my night in Vegas with Lorna Morello."

Alex knew. And being the amazing best friend that she is, she was going to help.

"Jesus, be a lady Nichols."

Nicky sighed as she ran her fingers through her shiny strawberry blonde hair (that by the way she's been taking better care of as of lately.)

"Fine, Alexandra, did you rock Blondie's world yet with your unbelievable skills?"

"You need help." Alex scoffed.

"You and I are beyond couch time, honey boo-boo."

A throat clearing sound came from the waitress. When Alex looked up, her face was flushed. She had obviously heard Nichols.

"I'm sorry, pretty girl." Alex apologized. "My friend here has a mouth to match that oh-so fascinating imagination of hers for drama and such."

The blonde blushed. Displaying the food in front of the ladies. "No worries. I didn't hear a thing." She winked. "Enjoy your food."

When the waitress left once again, Nichols looked up at Alex with a look in her eyes and stupid fucking grin.

"What the fuck was that?" She asked, smiling.

"What the fuck was what?" Alex asked, popping a strawberry from her fruit salad in her mouth.

"You were totally flirting with her, dude." Nicky said.

"And since when was that a bad thing?" Alex chuckled. "Are you secretly in love with me?"

"You fucking wish." Nichols said.

She couldn't resist it anymore. Her mouth was running water just by the smell of the nice crisp bacon on her plate burning her nostrils.

She took a bite and hummed. "I'm just team Chapman."

At that, Alex rolled her eyes. "You don't even fucking know her."

"True, but I'm the one who's ears literally has been falling off week by week listening to you talk about her." Nichols reminded her. "And what is happening with you Vause? Are you losing your shit? All the morning breakfasts' and afternoon sexicular and you two still haven't fucked yet? What _is_ going on?"

Alex burst out in laughter. "Sexicular? That's not even a fucking word."

"Whatever fucker." Nichols dismissed her a wave. "That's why you turn up to be the teacher and I'm the— I don't even know. Investor." She said.

_Point taken._

"So what _is_ going on?"

"You really want me to rut in prison with smelly, ugly bitches don't you?" Alex raised her eyebrows as she fixed her glasses. "Let me spell it for you: s-t-a-t-u-t-o-r-y- r-a-p-e Nichols! I'm all for the pussy, but God help me, I'm not that fucking stupid or greedy."

"You're braver than I am, sister."

Alex chuckled. "Obviously." She smirked. "But I do have her number."

"You little shit!" Nicky blurted. "And you waited most of this stupid brunch to tell me that?"

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for torture."

"Cunt." Nicky flipped her off. "So are you gonna use the number."

"I'm tempted to." Alex replied honestly.

Just then, the hot little waitress walked by to get an order from a new couple sitting way back in the patio, under a nice green tree that created a soft breeze.

Spring is going to be beautiful.

"But for now, I have a better score to win because I am H-O-R-N-Y as fuck and somebody needs to sex me right this very minute before I lose my fucking mind. Solo work ain't helping so much anymore."

"Gets yours girlfriend." Nichols said encouragingly. "Girl's got to get it where she can but don't mistake that for anything else. I'm still team Chapman though."

"How are we friends again?"

…

Brunch came to a wrap and Alex called for the bill. Being late, she agreed to pay and save herself a lifetime of the reminder.

"Meghan is it?" Alex looked up from the tab in her hand at the tag on the blonde's yellow shirt.

"Yeah." The nameless blonde with the serious junk in the trunk replied.

She looked twenty-something and didn't flash a "STATUTORY RAPE = PRISON" sign at her. She'll do.

"I'm Alex."

"Nice to meet you." Meghan smiled.

"Do you drink Meghan?"

"Yeah. Legally."

"Ooh, even better." Alex smirked. "What time is your shift over?" She asked.

"Seven."

"Come to Joe's. I'll buy you a drink, pretty girl."

"We'll see." Meghan replied with a smile. She took the tab from Alex and headed back to work.

"See… I didn't lose my shit." Alex told Nicky.

Nichols rolled her eyes irritatingly, knowing damn well that the girl will show even though she pretends that she's beyond that.

She hates those kinds. Stupid little bitches.

"Just fuck her good and once, will ya?" Nicky began to stand up from her chair wit a full stomach. "She looks like she needs it."

Alex chuckled and followed the same movement. "Come to the bar later, crazy."

888

_This is it guys! I know this chapter was extremely short but I didn't want you guys to think that I'd given up on it. I promised drama and that will come with a bunch of different characters and Piper will be the star of it (Obviously!) Stay tune for that next chapter. Anyways, please leave your reviews and let me know what you guys thought. Until next time…_


	10. Different Things Are Gonna Be

Hey guys! I know last chapter something about Brazilians left some of you a little upset and I wanted to apologize. It literally meant nothing. I was trying to relate that to Nicky's life being that she's detached to her mother and that boyfriend of hers is the whole reasons and I think it was something about Brazil mentioned. That's all that was about. Once again, I'm sorry and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also, thanks for all the reviews.

888

With Larry out of town for the weekend in Florida with his family for a funeral, Piper's weekend basically consisted of nothing. Aside from some business deliveries, she was looking at a weekend with nothing to do.

She had taken a long walk this evening at Griffith Park and read a nice book over a warm cup of tea. It helped her clear her mind a little bit… or should we say, helped her get Alex out of her mind? 

She's been waiting… jumping whenever her phone vibrated just hoping Alex had finally made up her mind to use that number she clearly remembers scribbling for her on a post-it note.

She shouldn't even care right? Alex is her teacher after all but somehow, she couldn't help it. When she doesn't get what she wants, she becomes annoyed beyond her level of comfort and that doesn't flow well with her.

So yeah, here she was, sitting in front of her enormously, huge flat screen TV having a solo date night with Barefoot Contessa. It gave her a strong urge to cook/bake… to release the tension but then again, she was too lazy for that. So once again, laziness won over Brain and instead, she stayed on the couch getting fat on Thai takeouts and a nice bottle of red wine.

She couldn't believe she blew up an invitation to the River Court and at Joe's for this. But somehow, it was comfortable. Maybe that's exactly what she needed at the moment. A night alone…

888

_Knock_

"_YES!"_

_It's unreal… it feels so goddamn amazing… just…_

_Knock…knock…_

"_FUCK, ALEX! Yeees! Don't stop!"_

"_Oh God… Yes… right there! I'm cumming!"_

_Heart racing in her chest, legs shaking and lips trembling, sweat pouring from her pores, she was reaching the edge of that cliff and a dear friend of hers was waving at her to take the plunge… so close to release._

_And then…_

_Knock, knock, knock, knock!_

_Where was that sound coming from?_

_knoooock!_

"Pipeeeer!"

This time she heard her name but it wasn't Alex… it couldn't be. Alex was between her legs doing _things_ to her… _things_ that felt so fucking amazing, she couldn't put a name to and someone— whoever the fuck it was that was making that fucking knocking sound and yelling her name was keeping her from reaching her happy ending and triumphing to the finish line.

"Piper, it's me! Open up!"

She had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV on.

Her eyes flashed open! She's breathless, her nipples hard and piercing through her shirt. The U2 shirt she wore wasn't _the only thing_ soaked though. And she just feels pissed off at whoever the fuck was her door at this ungodly hour of the night.

_Two a.m._

No, she's not just pissed at this point! She's enraged, infuriated, and fucking left unsatisfied.

Whoever was at the door better be really fucking important for dragging her from that oh-so-steamy-sexy dream where she was a naughty school girl getting her delicious punishment from her hot teacher.

Spanking, handcuffs, nipple tweaking and all!

God… those felt great.

She almost expected to feel the burn on her ass.

Dream Piper did.

"Pipeeees!"

Rubbing her eyes with a pout, she again came to the realization that someone was at her door and she was beyond pissed at them.

"I'm fucking coming. Shit!"

She swung the door open, ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind but what she got instead was a body falling over her… literally knocking her over and the unpleasant smell of Jack Daniels bourbon.

"Pornstache?!" She exclaimed.

Oh hell no!

"Oh, MY PIPSI. You look so cute!" Mendez grinned, clearly drunk. "I missed you Pipeeer!"

"Okay." Piper nodded.

_Definitely drunk._

She kicked the door closed behind her, draped Mendez's hand over her shoulder and dragged his body to the nearest couch in the living room.

The things she does for Larry.

"Dude, you're shithead wasted." Piper noted.

"Life— Pipes. Life." George looked up at her and Piper couldn't help but feel sad for him.

"I'm gonna get you some coffee and save you from a very mean hangover in the morning." She told him.

She still wasn't pleased about being pulled from that dream but Mendez as screwed up as he is, he's like Cal to Piper. A brother.

Getting up, she let go of Mendez's hand and went to the kitchen. She brewed him a fresh cup of strong coffee and as she waited, she became annoyed again.

"W—were you sleeping?" Mendez asked.

Piper nodded. "Yeah. But I'm glad you came." Maybe she lied a little bit but Mendez is more than a friend. He's family and she liked that he felt it was safe to come to her because it could've been worse. He could've been in jail because he's not just drunk. He's baked to the bones.

Not good.

She came back in the living room with a hot cup of coffee in her hand. Black. No sugar.

"Drink." She said with authority, sitting down at the edge of the sofa next to Mendez.

He sat up and gratefully took the cup from Piper. However tasting it, he wasn't so grateful for that.

"Fucking gross!" He spurt.

Piper rolled her eyes, contemplating smacking him upside the head. "I would drink without much judgment if I were you." She said.

After drinking half the cup down, Mendez slid back down on the couch exhaustingly. It was quiet for a second as Piper ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"You need to stop." She told him.

"_He's_ back in town." Mendez revealed.

_He_ as in his father and that's never good.

"That's no reason for you to get like that." Piper said brokenheartedly. "You need to stop fearing your dad. I understand you two don't have much of a relationship but you really need to get your shit together."

Mendez is that kid. You know… rich background. Mother died when he was just a baby. A father who works tirelessly and never really had time for him. Growing up, their conversation was a minute long and his father, Victor Mendez would throw his credit card at him as if it would solve everything.

Not much of a relationship there.

His father got under his nerves more than anybody and looking at him made Mendez afraid of becoming that man. kid's tough but deep down; he's just like all of us. Human. He has feelings even though he mostly shoves them down and gets fucked up to forget all about it. He's human and he's fragile.

"You're my family Pipes." He traced circles in Piper's palm. A gesture Piper found cute in his state of vulnerability.

"You're my family too." She smiled. "That's why I can't lose you, man. I've had too many loses as it is."

As much as it broke Piper's heart to say it, it was true.

"I love you, Piper."

Piper's heard those words many times but expect this time, it sounded different. With him so vulnerable… it sounded so different. Not in a friendly type of way… just different.

"Larry's my best buddy and he likes you but I saw you first in those hallways at school." He spoke sleepily. "I wanted you first and I loved you first but you know… he's my best friend and he's less fucked up than I am."

_Um, what?_

"You deserve much better so I never told you. I never want to be a person that could hurt you. You're too good and special. My angel."

Piper swallowed hard, clearing her throat. "How about you get some sleep hunh?" She laughed away the sadness in her voice. "That way when I kick your ass in the morning, I can enjoy it."

"Okay."

She got up and walked fast down the hallway to get extra pillows and a blanket for him to crash on the couch. With her back pressed against the wall, Piper felt like she was about to explode because she was so overwhelmed with tears.

He's so broken and he loves her.

_What's wrong with her?_

She returned shortly after composing herself. Mendez was passed out on the couch. His hand balled in a fist rested under his chin and his long legs came up to his chest in a big spoon.

Figuring he was too far-gone to wake him up and stretch the sofa into a bed, Piper spread a warm blanket over his body and lifted his head gently to place a comfortable pillow under him.

When she turned around to leave, she felt him catch her wrist and pull her back to him. His lips catching hers, Piper froze in silence. Despite the smell of alcohol in his breath, he had the softest lips.

And for a second, Piper overlooked it. All reason flying out her mind, she kissed him back. She felt nothing but she's lonely and he's drunk.

She jumped. LP (lower Piper) would do anything for some release over that dream. Heart knew better but Brain was everywhere and she couldn't think straight.

But somehow, she found it in her to pull away. She couldn't do it. She was fucked up too and she knew how far she could go to losing her shit. If she fucked Mendez in the state he's in right now, she'll be taking advantage of him and tomorrow she'll wake up hating herself for it and that feeling was shitty. She didn't want it.

No. She couldn't for many reasons.

Him and Larry being best friends was one of the reasons too.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Mendez stammered. "I'm so sorry, Pipes. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay." Piper stroked his forehead affectionately. "Don't worry about it. Just get some sleep." She whispered.

Mendez nodded— fighting past his exhaustion, she dropped his head on the pillow and watched as Piper turned off the TV and the lights on her way to her bedroom.

"Hey," He called.

Piper stopped. "Yeah."

"Thanks, Pipes." He said gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Piper replied. "Sleep."

…

Piper raced down the hallway to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Leaning against it, she threw her head back and closed her eyes. Phone in hand, she clenched at it, wishing more than anything the fucking thing would fucking beep.

She needed Polly.

Not really. She needed Alex.

Yes. Alex.

No definitely Polly.

Polly's her best friend right? That's whom she should talk to about this.

But Brain says Alex.

Fuck! She wanted to scream as the realization came crushing down on her.

She's not even sure if she's in love with her actual _boyfriend (can't really blame her on this one because she's not old enough to know all about being in love)_ but she's having crazy nasty dreams about her AP history hot teacher and the sex is fucking unreal. We're talking steamy, sweaty, sheet-clawing fucking and she's fucking pissed off that her dreams are sadly the closest thing she'll ever get to actually having Alex Vause between her legs making her eyes roll in it's socket. Then there's Mendez who just told her he loves her but he's so broken… she can't.

She's fucked. That's the realization. She's double dipped in three shades of fuck and they all had names.

_Larry Bloom._

_Alex Vause._

_George Mendez._

"_Fuck."_

888

Guys this is it! Love triangle! The start to drama and I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. Until next time, Xoxo.


	11. You & Me - One Day

After spending majority of the morning ignoring both Larry's and Mendez's path on Monday, Piper was exhausted.

She was angry with herself for not seeing this coming. Mendez had to really like her to put up with all her shit. He's bailed her out more times than Larry ever had being in the business she is and she always thought it was because he considered her as the older sister he never had but it turns out she was so wrong.

His feelings were much deeper.

How is she supposed to tell Larry about what happened? Should she even tell him?

God. This was going to drive her too crazy.

Having not seen Alex at all during the day since she came late to school this morning, Piper made her way to the third floor as soon as the bell for third lunch rang.

"Damn, I get you at lunch time too?" Alex smirked as she opened the door for Piper.

"Why do I hear complaining?"

The blonde had a pack of mini carrots in her hand and she threw one at Alex as she pushed through the door. Not missing Alex's eyes on her, eyeing her up and down through her floral crop bustier, cashmere cardigan and her high waisted denim shorts that showed off her long olive legs paired with flowered Toms and a simple anklet. Smokey eye makeup that brought out the piercing blue color of her eyes. Her long blonde hair in curly layered waves crowned with a beautiful floral headpiece that matched her bustier and her shoes.

Alex couldn't help but stare. She saw another glimpse of Piper's Polynesian tattoo on her rib and wondered about it.

"You look nice." She finally snapped out of it as she marched back to her desk. "What's the occasion?"

"Seniors' picture day." Piper told her.

"Oh." Alex nods her head.

The morning announcements are the farthest things from her mind in the morning. She forgot all about it. There's supposed to be an assembly for the seniors in the auditorium during the last two periods of the day. She figured that's what it was for.

"Yeah." Piper smiled. "Why exactly do you not use the teacher's lounge like every other staff member?" She asked curiously.

Alex doesn't volunteer for lunch duty in the cafeteria and she doesn't spend her lunch gossiping in the teachers' lounge with her colleagues and Piper found that weird. And there's a very good food there. She just didn't understand why the brunette wasn't using the hell out of the espresso machine like every other teacher.

"Too much." Alex replied, munching on lays baked potato chips. "I don't need to become friends with those people. Thursday meetings are enough."

"You're such a loner." Piper teased.

"Hey, loners rock, kid." Alex said defensively.

Piper chuckled. At that exact moment trying to picture Alex in high school. _Cool—careless. She wondered the hallways of her high school in dark jeans; band t-shirts, dark beautiful hair, leather jacket and converse. She could've of easily been a jock but she simply didn't give enough fuck. Didn't have that many friends. Definitely skipped class and she was a hot, charming, sarcastic asshole that other kids respected and feared at the same time. Whether it be because she was tall and mysterious with many masks or simply because she didn't give two fucks about anything._ _Boys and girls definitely crushed hard on her._

"What do I owe the honor of this visit, Miss. Chapman?" Alex removed her glasses and settled back in her chair with authority.

Piper rolled her eyes. "What? I can't want to spend time with my favorite teacher in the entire world?"

Alex smirked. "Flattered. Definitely. But it's you Piper. Spill it."

"Fine!" Piper groaned. She pulled a desk in front of Alex and sat down. Her legs crossed in a very ladylike way that had Alex's blood firing up.

God! She needs to stop thinking about _things_ she'd like to do to Piper in this very position.

When Piper started speaking, she had not even been listening. Too lost in the blonde's beauty to actually care about a serious conversation.

"Are you listening?"

Alex snapped out of it.

"Yes." She replied. "Continue. What happened?"

"Okay let's say hypothetically something happened to someone."

Alex smiled. "Hypothetically Piper, what did you do?"

Piper winced. "Shut up. Can you just listen?"

"Okay what did that person do?" Alex asked.

"So hypothetically it was the weekend and that person was sitting at her house when she heard a knock on her door. She went to answer and it was one of her friends so she let him in and that friend was really drunk and high and she might or might not have kissed him because she was lonely and nostalgic and may have been thinking about a certain dark-haired brunette."

Alex put her hand up to stop Piper from continuing to ramble "Okay so let me get this straight, you kissed a drunk-high boy while you were thinking about me? I'm going to take offense to that! Gross!"

Piper rolled her eyes "Get over yourself." She waved her hand dismissingly as she continued. "So still hypothetically right, the friend that she kissed happened to be best friends with the girl's boyfriend. Would you tell the boyfriend if it was you."

Alex chuckled "Only you can get yourself in situations like this Pipes."

Piper threw a crumbled piece of paper at Alex. "Don't gloat about this. It's not funny."

"Fine." Alex said seriously. "If it was just a kiss then blame it on alcohol. You don't have to tell muffin top."

"Muffin top?" Piper burst out in laughter with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. The boyfriend."

"His name's Larry."

"Whatever."

"So was it?" Alex asked.

"Was it what?"

"Just a drunk kiss?"

Piper ran her hand through her hair— hesitating to answer.

"Piper?" Alex said, her tone almost alarming. "Oh come on! You and your love triangles!"

"Well he might've or might've not proclaimed his never ending love for me at the moment and he sort of just kissed me and stuff."

"Dramaaaaa!" Alex sing song causing Piper to throw a more effective object at her which Alex caught just in time before it did any serious damage.

"No gloating." Piper said. "God, I suck! I don't know what to do."

"I vote on not telling muffin top. What he doesn't know won't kill him."

Piper thought about that too. But there's that thing you call _"loyalty"_ and she feels guilty enough that it happened. Keeping it to herself and seeing Larry and not telling him is already making her feel crappy.

And it's gonna make hanging out on Friday nights by the River Court awkward since Pornstache always hangs with them too.

And it's not like she didn't already have this conversation with Polly on her way to school to this morning. Polly had suggested the same thing.

It's a fucking curse really. It's like she's destined to fuck up every good thing in her life.

"But that's cheating."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Hardly. Everything's not right or wrong, babe." She said. "I mean it's up to you, if you tell muffin top then you'll have to deal with the fact that two best friends aren't friends anymore because of you." She added. "Tell or don't tell, it's your choice but I say blame it on the alcohol and move on."

"This is all your fault." Piper threw her a glance.

Alex scoffed. "Oh. You bitch?"

Piper laughed. "If only you used that number I gave you."

888

Piper was at home after school counting a stack of money when her phone started vibrating on the kitchen island. Sliding her fingers across the green button, she answered.

It was Larry. She figured it was time she stopped ignoring him.

"What's up honey?" Piper answered.

"I barely caught you at school today." Larry said. "Is everything okay?"

Piper's heart started beating fast. Why wouldn't everything be okay? Did he know anything?

"Yes. Just had to take care of business." Piper replied. "What about you? You okay?"

A pause over the line…

"Not really, Pipes." Larry replied. "I feel like ever since the panic attack—which we never talked about— I feel like there's this big gap between us. Maybe even before that."

Piper raked her fingers through her blonde hair and sighed. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I don't know." Larry sounded sincere. "Is there anything going on I should know about?"

There it was goes again. Her heart thumping so fast in her chest, she felt like it was about to explode at any minute.

"No. No. Just stressed, you know." She replied. "Senior year and all. Thinking about college and what's next."

"Yeah, that's really stressful, I guess." Larry said. "But I got an idea."

Of course he does.

"Shoot." Piper replied.

"How about we go catch a movie tonight?" Larry suggested. "Spend some time together like old times."

"That sounds nice." Piper agreed.

"So eight o'clock?" Larry asked.

"See you then."

888

Eight o'clock rolled around and Piper was waiting for Larry to come back with their snack when she thought she spotted a tall brunette at the ticket booth.

A brunette that looked very much like Alex.

What were the chances though? Alex didn't strike her as the type that came to movies but then again, she didn't really know Alex.

Just that she can't seem to stop smiling when she's next to the brunette.

"Are you stalking me?"

Piper jumped at the voice. Looking up, Alex was standing before her in dark jeans, and a black Columbia hoodie and black fold down combat boots. Her hair in a ponytail and black rimmed glasses framed her face.

"You wish." Piper's lips quivered into a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"They're showing this really old but good Russian sci-fi movie with subtitles for the first time in a while and I wanted to see it." Alex replied.

"You speak Russian?" Piper asked with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe." Alex replied smilingly.

Piper titled her head. "Who _are_ you?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked smirking.

"You're hot— like really, unbelievably, beautifully hot. You're a sarcastic asshole but somehow that makes you cool. I can't figure you out but you're hella smart and you may or may not speak Russian." Piper said. "Who _are_ you?"

Alex was about to answer when she spotted Larry with a bag of popcorn and two large sodas and what looked like nacho cheese.

"Barry here with you?" Alex asked.

Piper rolled her eyes. "How many more nicknames are you going to give him before you get it right?" She asked.

"Did you tell him?" Alex asked.

Piper shook her head knowing exactly what Alex was talking about.

"No." She replied. "It was just a kiss."

"Hm." Alex nodded.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Alex smiled. "Go enjoy your movie kid."

Piper looked to see what might've caused the sudden change in Alex's mood and she found Larry approaching them.

Great.

"Text me, you stupid lesbian." Piper bumped her shoulders into Alex's. "Nice sweater, by the way."

Alex stood there for a minute with a smirk across her cheek after Piper left.

Stupid lesbian.

Yeah, right.

What was stupid was that fucking grin on her face.

888

Piper was about an hour into "The Equalizer" when her phone beeped in her hand.

She looked down at the phone in her lap and saw a text from an unknown number.

_How's the movie going kid?_

She could've sworn her heart skipped a beat. And Larry's obsession with Denzel Washington helped it go unnoticed since his gaze was fixed on the screen.

Alex was texting her. Nobody else calls her kid.

Quickly, she thumbed back a reply: Am I imagining this?

_Alex: Nah, I'm kind of bored. Seen this movie too much._

Piper: Uff, lucky me then.

_Alex: Yes. Watchu watchin'?_

Piper: "The Equalizer…"

_Alex: Is it any good?_

Piper: Yeah. Somewhat.

…

_Alex: Lol. Did you really just save me as "Stupid Lesbian"? on your contact_

Piper: Creepy how you know that…

_Alex: It says it on my phone._

_Alex: Change it. I want something cute and flattering._

Piper: Hot Sugar. That' make you feel better?

_Alex: No. I sound like a pimp._

Piper: Hey, people don't get nicknames in my contacts.

Piper: I usually have their initials so Hot Sugar it is for you.

_Alex: Um lol ok. I'll take it._

Piper: Good. Tell me something about you I don't already know.

_Alex: Like what?_

Piper: Anything. We're not in school and you're not my teacher right now.

_Alex: I do speak Russian. You were right._

Piper: Damn. That sounds hard & cool.

Piper: How'd you learn?

_Alex: That's a long story._

Piper: I can listen.

_Alex: Let's just say I learned because of my old job._

Piper: What was your old job?

_Alex: Aah. It's not that interesting, kid._

Piper: What? You had a shitty boss or something.

_Alex: Lol. Yeah. Or something._

_Alex: I'm ready to get out of here. I'm bored._

Piper: Gee, thanks, stupid lesbian.

_Alex: I want tequila. That's why I'm bored._

Piper: I love tequila!

_Alex: You drink?_

Piper: Why does that surprise you?

_Alex: Good question. I don't know._

Piper: Can I come?

_Alex: Sure but what about Parry?_

Piper: Jeez Alex. Larry. His name is Larry for the fiftieth time.

_Alex: Who gives a fuck? _

_Alex: You can't just leave him in the theater._

Piper: Why not?

_Alex: Damn you're cruel._

Piper: Haha. I've been told.

_Alex: I don't like Carry but you can't just leave him._

_Alex: No matter how flattered I feel._

Piper: Oh fuck you!

_Alex: Anytime babe. Anytime._

Piper: Are you flirting with me Alexandra?

_Alex: Shit. You sound like my mother._

Piper: No disrespect to your mother. But ewe.

Piper: Why don't you like my boyfriend?

_Alex: I never said I didn't._

Piper: Eh, ya did.

_Alex: Oh. Maybe I did._

Piper: Explain yourself.

_Alex: He looks like a Muppet._

Piper: OMAGAAAAH! Stop!

_Alex: You asked._

Piper: My boyfriend's cute

_Alex: Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid. _

Piper: Dickhead.

_Alex: Nah. That's gross._

Piper: Ok. I'm counting on that drink.

_Alex: You got it._

Piper: Breakfast tomorrow?

_Alex: Can't kid. I got leave for some stuff for a few days._

Piper: Why didn't you tell me today at school?

_Alex: I dunno._

Piper: How long is a few days?

_Alex: Rest of the week._

Piper: Damn, you just ruined my night.

_Alex: Sorry._

Piper: It's fine. I'll text the hell out of you.

Piper: You won't even get to miss me.

_Alex: Somehow that scares me._

Piper: I don't bite. Relax.

Piper: We get along just fine.

_Alex: True._

Piper: So Columbia, hunh?

_Alex: Yeah. Not for long though._

Piper: Oh?

_Alex: Dropped out after a semester._

Piper: Fuck? Why?

_Alex: I didn't plan to go to college._

Piper: Oh? Why not?

_Alex: No mullah, no schoolah._

Piper: But you're a teacher so I guess everything worked out.

_Alex: Something like that._

_Alex: What about you kiddo? You're pretty smart._

_Alex: Any plans after high school._

Piper: I don't think college is for me.

_Alex: That's what I said when I was your age._

Piper: Yeah. I actually mean it.

_Alex: Did you take the SAT's?_

Piper: No. That test is too fucking long.

Piper: I don't have the patience.

_Alex: Lol. Take it just in case, kid._

_Alex: It might help you in case you decide you want to go to college._

Piper: I'm far too fucked up for that.

Piper: College is for people who have time.

_Alex: What happened to you, Piper?_

Piper: That topic's for another day.

Piper: Maybe when I get that drink.

_Alex: On second thought, you should leave Barry. _

_Alex: Let's get the fuck outta here and you can tell me all about you_.

Piper: I seem to remember you saying that'd be cruel.

_Alex: Okay fine. Another day._

Piper: Hey, what about you?

Piper: You seem to know an awful lot about me.

Piper: I know absolutely nothing about you. Other than the obvious.

_Alex: You know enough about me._

Piper: Oh really?

_Alex: Yeah. _

Piper: I'm not convinced.

_Alex: I'm your teacher. There are some stuff that are off limits to talk about._

Piper: Oh bullshit. Don't use that card.

Piper: What you & I do/say to each other outside of school is no one's business.

Piper: I'm pretty sure if I dig, I'll find plenty.

_Alex: Suit yourself._

Piper: You intrigue me. I'm not afraid to admit it.

_Alex: I'm glad._

Piper: I know you like me.

_Alex: Ummm…_

Piper: Yeah. I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention.

Piper: Kinda like today.

_Alex: You sure do have a flair for the dramatic kid._

Piper: Oh boohoo. Just say it.

_Alex: Say what?_

Piper: You know what.

…

Piper: Fine, don't say it.

Piper: But I like it when you look at me like that so it's flattering I guess.

Piper: Something about how wrong and naughty it is makes me hot.

"Jesus Christ!" Alex mumbled out loud_. _

_Alex: Whatever you say Pipes._

Piper: Exactly. Whatever I say.

Piper: Cause I'm the princess.

_Alex: Sure. Lol._

Piper: You're still watching the movie?

_Alex: Nah. I left._

Piper: Where are you?

_Alex: Liquor store._

_Alex: I told you I wanted tequila._

Piper: Where are you heading for your trip?

_Alex: New York._

Piper: You're killing me, here, Vause.

_Alex: Why?_

Piper: I told you, I like you.

Piper: Your smart-ass smirk gets me through the day. I'm going to miss it.

_Alex: Lol kid. You make it sound like I'm leaving for good._

Piper: It's going to feel like it.

_Alex: Don't be ridiculous. I'll come back. I promise._

Piper: Okay.

Piper: I'd be pissed off.

Piper: You didn't say it yet.

Piper: But I'll wait.

Piper: However long it takes.

Piper: Actually nah, fuck that.

Piper: I'll give you some time.

Piper: And then, I'll get what I want.

_Alex: I'm not following._

Piper: You'll see.

Piper: You & I, Vause.

Piper: One day.

_Alex: That sounds kinda promising._

Piper: It is.

_Alex: You're crazy._

Piper: Watch.

Piper: You'll be amazed.

888

_I don't know guys! I kinda felt like the texting thing should start but at the same time, I think I screwed up this chapter. Anyways, here it this. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Things are starting to move a little faster and even though most of you don't like Mendez, he has to be there. At least for a little while and I promise to make it worth it. Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Until next time…_


	12. Closer

_Text between Alex and Piper_

_Alex: Hey…_

_Alex: How was your day?  
><em>  
>Piper: It was ok.<p>

_Alex: Are you lying?  
><em>  
>Piper: Yes<p>

_Alex: What's wrong?  
><em>  
>Piper: Nothing.<p>

_Alex: Piper..._

Piper: I don't want to bother you.

_Alex: I'm calling you.  
><em>  
>Piper: Wait... What?<br>Piper: We're not there yet.

_Alex: Who cares?  
>Alex: You better pick up.<em>

Piper: Not that I don't miss your voice but I like texting better.  
>Piper: Please?<br>…

God knows she misses her. And her voice sounds like pure sex rolled in melted chocolate with whip cream on top.

Piper knows that she won't survive through a phone call with Alex. So texting it was.

...

_Alex: Okay. Fine. Tell me what happened.  
><em>  
>Piper: I told Larry… about the kiss.<p>

Alex: Oh?

* * *

><p><em>This morning at school:<em>

_Piper could feel a headache coming during fifth period as she headed to psychology on Friday before lunch period._

_This whole week has been miserable. With Alex gone in New York, the hallways of the school felt unfamiliar to her._

_And with a guilty conscience, she's been dodging both Larry and Mendez everywhere at the school because God forbid she crossed path with them both at the same time. Keeping herself busy with business was her only escape to avoid both of them._

_Piper was in the hallway going to the nurse on the first floor when she bumped into Larry coming out of wood shop._

_"Hey, I was just about to text you." He smiled._

_Piper offered him a weak smile back. "Hi."_

_"You don't look so good." Larry pulled her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay? You feel a little warm."_

_"Just a headache." Piper replied. "I'll be fine."_

_"What's causing that headache?" Larry wondered. "Did you eat? Not enough sleep? You should get a dismissal pass from the office if you're not feeling well."_

_It was only then Piper felt as if her head was about to explode. She can't do this. She can't keep this to herself any longer. It's stressing her out too much._

_"Mendez and I kissed. He was drunk and we kissed but it didn't mean anything and I've been lying about it and it's been weighting down on me so I've been avoiding both of you and all of it is just giving me a massive fucking headache!" The words escaped her lips in such a rush, it surprised her as mush as it surprised Larry._

_"Oh my God that felt so good to get off my chest."_

_Piper wasn't sure how she expected Larry to react but him waking away was the last thing she was expecting._

_One minute he was angry- fuming even and the next he just looked betrayed and distraught._

_Her heart physically hurt for him. Once again, she fucked up and made an ass of herself._

_Lunch period rolled around and Piper was blowing up Larry's phone with text messages._

_She was filing Polly and Poussey in on the whole thing on their way to second lunch when they ran smack into Larry and Mendez in the cafeteria._

_Piper's heart started racing. Not good. This is not good._

_"If it isn't my back stabbing girlfriend and my best friend."_

_Mendez raised his eyebrows with confusion. "Excuse me?"_

_"She told me, George." Larry spoke angrily. "I know you kissed her!"_

_Oh..._

_"Did she also tell you it was an accident that I was fucked up and it sort of just happened?"_

_"You're always fucked up!" Larry yelled. "But that doesn't give you a free pass to kiss my girlfriend when your daddy issues kick in."_

_"Wow. Low blow, Lar." Mendez shook his head. "At least I do love and didn't make a bet with the baseball team about how soon I could get in her pants."_

_That shocked everyone. It literally went dead quiet and Piper's eyes widen._

_She was a bet._

_A stupid joke between him and his stupid friends and she eventually fell for it._

_How much was she worth?_

_Piper blinked and the next thing she knew, all hell broke loose. All she felt was Polly and Poussey pulling her back out of harm's way as the two boys unleashed punches on each other._

_The cafeteria got louder and that whole area where there was currently a fight was crowded. Kids had their phones out, recording the fight and teachers were rushing through a throng to break up the fight._

_All Piper remembers after that is walking out of the cafeteria and bolting out of the school because she couldn't be there anymore._

* * *

><p><em>Alex: I'm sorry Pipes.<br>_  
>Piper: Just my fucking luck. I've made peace with the fact that maybe I'm destined for everything in my life to be a fucking mess.<p>

_Alex: Hey, don't say that.  
>Alex: He's the asshole that asked you out on false pretenses.<em>

Piper: God, I'm such a bitch. And you're so good to me.

_Alex: Why do you say that?  
><em>  
>Piper: I keep dumping my teenage crap on you and I didn't even ask how your day was.<p>

_Alex: It's okay. Cheer up, babe._

Piper: You're too good to me.  
>Piper: I fucking miss you too much! I just wish you'd come back already!<p>

_Alex: I'll see you Monday.  
><em>  
>Piper: That seems so far!<p>

_Alex: You'll live.  
>Alex: So what are you going to do about Barry?<em>

Piper: Gosh!  
>Piper: Honestly, I don't even fucking care at this point.<p>

_Alex: You guys are breaking up?  
><em>  
>Piper: I don't know! I don't want to talk about this anymore.<br>Piper: Tell me something interesting. What did you do today? How's New York. Entertain me!

_Alex: Well New York is great. Busy as always. Especially on the Upper West Side._

Piper: Is that where you're staying?

_Alex: Yeah._  
><em><br>_Piper: I hate you right now. I'd my kidney to be in New York right now.  
>Piper: I assume it's nice since its spring. I could just imagine taking nice walk through Central Park. It'd hit Times Square's candy store and spoil myself rotten.<br>Piper: Take the subway and eat hot pretzels. Or buy burritos and tacos from those food trucks.  
>Piper: I'd kill for a view of the Empire State Building or the Brooklyn Bridge.<br>Piper: I know I'm rambling but sometimes I just want to escape and start over somewhere new.

_Alex: Trust me, I know what you mean, kid.  
><em>  
>Piper: Yeah?<p>

_Alex: Yeah.  
>Alex: A friend of mine owns a wine bar and I met him and a couple of other girls to hang out. We tried this wine and guess what the name of it was?<em>

Piper: I don't know but something tells me this should be interesting.

_Alex: Oh it is.  
>Alex: It was surprisingly delicious but get this, the wine was called Dry-sack Sherry.<br>_  
>Piper: Oh my God... I'm done.<br>Piper: You're just messing around, aren't you?

_Alex: Lol. No.  
>Alex: Swear to God.<br>Alex: Go look it up._

Piper: Haha. I can't.  
>Piper: That just made my night. Thanks.<p>

_Alex: I'm glad.  
><em>  
>Piper: Did you get me a souvenir?<p>

_Alex: Oh? You wanted something.  
><em>  
>Piper: Of course I wanted something. Shame on you.<br>Piper: What kind of friend are you?

_Alex: Lol. We're friends?_

Piper: I'd like to think so.  
>Piper: Why? Don't you think so?<p>

_Alex: Oh I didn't say anything.  
><em>  
>Piper: Whatever. You're weird.<br>Piper: So should I expect a souvenir?

_Alex: Yes. I got you when I get back._

Piper: What time is your flight back again?

_Alex: Tomorrow morning._

Piper: Okay.  
>Piper: text me no matter how early when you get in okay?<br>Piper: I'll worry.

_Alex: I will. I promise._

Piper: Thank you.  
>Piper: I really miss you, Vause.<p>

_Alex: I miss you too, kid._

Piper: Come back to me.

_Alex: Soon._

Piper: I want to know something really personal about you.  
>Piper: Something that not a lot of people know.<br>Piper: I want to know everything about you.

_Alex: You start first._

Piper: I like you.  
>Piper: Nobody knows that. Except you.<p>

_Alex: I thought we established that already?  
>Alex: You got to give me something better than that if you expect me to share my deepest darkest secrets with you, kid.<br>_  
>Piper: It's hard for me to let go and trust people.<p>

_Alex: Aah trust issues hunh?  
>Alex: Why's that?<br>_  
>Piper: I don't know. Giving my track record, maybe that's a good thing. People either disappoint or they always leave. I guess<p>

_Alex: I won't leave._

Piper: Yeah? Maybe you should start running because most people tend to do that once they get a one-on-one with who I really am behind close door without the bullshit fake smile that I plaster on my face to get through a long day.

_Alex: I'm not most people Pipes.  
>Alex: I'm a sucker for good challenges.<br>_  
>Piper: That's what scares me.<p>

_Alex: Tell me what happened to you, Piper.  
>Alex: You're so amazing it's hard for me to believe you're as bad as you're trying to make yourself sound.<br>_  
>Piper: Let's just say I've had my fair share of shit handed to me.<p>

_Alex: But haven't we all?  
><em>  
>Piper: True.<p>

_Alex: So it can't be that bad right?  
><em>  
>Piper: Oh I don't know.<br>Piper: But you know what amaze me?

_Alex: No. Enlighten me._

Piper: It amazes me how somehow you've managed to turn this all around and make it about me. Should I assume that makes you selfless?  
>Piper: Cause If I remember well, I'm the one who wanted in on your deepest, darkest secrets.<p>

_Alex: I don't have secrets.  
>Alex: I'm an open book kid.<em>

Piper: Yet your eyes says differently.

_Alex: Lol. Well the eyes lie sometimes._

_Alex:__I already told you that you know all there needs to be known about me.  
><em>  
>Piper: Bullshit.<br>Piper: But don't worry. One day, I'll figure out the puzzle that's you, Alex Vause.

_Alex: You keep making those promises..._

Piper: I'm not fucking with you though.  
>Piper: I'm relentless like that. I mean it.<p>

_Alex: And yet you say I scare you..._

Piper: Touché Vause. Touché.  
>Piper: Guess that makes two of us, then hunh?<p>

_Alex: Haha. I guess so._

Piper: Watchu doing?

_Alex: I just got to my apartment. I'm think I'll skip packing and go to take a hot bath then watch a scary movie and enjoy a large pizza.  
>Alex: Uh, thinking about it just gets me all excited. I'm so fucking exhausted.<br>_  
>Piper: Haha. Sounds fun.<p>

_Alex: Yaaaas!  
><em>  
>Piper: Lol.<br>Piper: Wait, why do you have an apartment in NYC if you live in LA?

_Alex: And here I thought I'd successfully gotten away with this part of the interrogation._

Piper: Never.

_Alex: Of course.  
>Alex: Anyways... I let my friend Janae stay there when I moved.<em>

Piper: Oh. That's nice of you.

_Alex: Don't tell anyone.  
><em>  
>Piper: Lol. Your secret is safe with me.<p>

_Alex: Atta girl.  
>Alex: Hey, you wanna get on Skype? We can watch that scary movie together.<br>Alex: You know, keep a girl company in case she gets scared?_

Piper: Lol. I just can't picture you getting scared over a horror movie.  
><em><br>Alex: You give me too much credit. But I'll take it.  
>Alex: So is that a yes?<em>

Piper: Lol. Sure. What are we watchin'?

_Alex: I was thinking The Exorcist...  
><em>  
>Piper: Oh fuck no! I like you and all, but I absolutely will not be watching The Exorcist while sitting alone at my house.<p>

_Alex: Lol. You're such a wuss._

Piper: Yeah. Tell that to my nightmares later.

_Alex: Okay. Fine.  
>Alex: How about something else?<br>Alex: like Night of the Living Dead or The Conjuring?  
><em>  
>Piper: Who are you?<br>Piper: I just told you I wouldn't watch The Exorcist so you thought I'd be a good idea to pick something scarier?

_Alex: Fine. You pick something._

Piper: Now we're talking.

_Alex: Jeez. *Rolling my eyes at you*.  
><em>  
>Piper: How about <span>Dirty Dancing<span> or Pretty Woman.

_Alex: For fuck's sakes, Piper.  
>Alex: Scary movies! Not some stupid romance movie.<em>

Piper: HEY! Apologize to Julia Roberts and John Travolta.

_Alex: Fine.  
>Alex: Let's just watch <span>Lucy.<span>_

Piper: That sounds scary.

_Alex: No. It's not horror. Calm down.  
>Alex: It's this action movie with Scarlet Johansson. Looks pretty good.<em>

Piper: You like her!?

_Alex: Last I checked I'm pretty gay and certainly not blind!_

Piper: Good point.

_Alex: So is Lucy a yes?_

Piper: No.  
>Piper: <span>Transporter 2?<span>

_Alex: Oh yes!  
>Alex: The villain blonde chick in it was badass and really, insanely hot.<em>

Piper: I give up.

_Alex: Lol. So see you in twenty minutes?  
><em>  
>Piper: Yes.<p>

888

Piper put her phone down on the nightstand and shook her head with a smile playing across her lips.

She can't wait til' Alex comes back.

Time flew by and she didn't even realize how long she'd been texting Alex but it was long enough to make all thoughts of Larry go away.

She realized that she didn't even care that Larry hasn't texted or called since this evening. And somehow, she's okay with that.

She'll deal with Larry when she feels like it. But for now, popcorn and soda and a movie with Alex sounded exactly like what she needed to put this day behind her.

888

_This is it for this chapter guys! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Larry's an ass and I'm trying to get rid of him so bare with me! I don't want to rush piper and Alex but something tells me, you guys are ready for them to happen already so I'll try my best to get there. I didn't exactly specify what Alex was doing in New York but I'm saving the best for Last since both Alex and Piper have very interesting, dark past and all will be revealed soon! Stay tune for that! Leave your reviews and let me know what you thought! Until next time…_


	13. Never Bubbles & Unicorns

Monday morning, Piper was racing through the hallways of BHS with bubbling excitement that was very questioning giving that it was only seven thirty-ish.

Alex had come back Saturday morning and ever since, she's been counting down the hours; wishing it was Monday.

And now, Monday was here. She wasn't thinking about the fact that she's gonna have to face Larry considering she's ignored him and put all thoughts of him out of her mind since Friday night.

Alex was back and that's all that mattered to her at the moment.

Reaching building C of the third floor, Piper rounded the corner of the stairs to Alex's classroom and there she was...

Her back facing Piper; she was focused with a blue marker in her left hand writing the objective of the week's lesson on the board. She wore her dark hair in wavy curls. She was dressed in a navy blue shirt, dark worn out jeans and black laced up combat boots.

_Damn it, she's beautiful.  
><em>  
>Piper's cheeks flushed pink with giddy happiness. Her rosy cheeks spread wide into a smile that reached her eyes and she exhaled a deep breath of relief at the sight before her.<p>

_Oh man, I'm fucked. Really-buried-deeply-fucked._ Piper thought.

"Missed me, darlin'?" The blonde finally spoke to make her presence noticed, impersonating a Scarlett Johansson accent while smacking her lips on a defenseless piece of gum.

Alex turned around at the familiar sound of Piper's voice despite the slightest Bostonian-ish/Italian-ish accent in her tone.

Black rimmed glasses graced her gorgeous face and her pink lips stretched into that sexy smirk that Piper loves and missed so fucking much.

"Too much." The brunette replied with a nod. A genuine, happy smile found its way across her cheek and Piper just melted.

The blonde surprised both of them when she ran into Alex's arms and hugged her to the point of suffocation.

"I really cannot breathe, Pipes." Alex chuckled.

"Good. You can't leave again. I was in the brink of a cliff and insanity. I missed you so goddamn fucking much. Oh my God!"

If anybody were to walk in, that scenario would surely look weird to them, but it didn't matter. They didn't know what they shared as forbidden as it was.

Alex inhaled the smell of Piper's coconut shampoo and realized that she's missed Piper more than she would ever admit to.

Wrapping her arms around Piper, she kissed her forehead and settled into the hug with a smile.

"I missed you too, kid."

That feeling of warmth and happiness rushed over Piper once again. She's not sure what it was, but it was kinda like finally coming home after a long day. And she quickly realized that it's literally been a week since she felt like that. She missed that feeling about as much as she's missed Alex.

It scared the fuck out of her and it's not because it felt odd. It was because that feeling was starting to become too familiar and she wanted it forever.

888

Normally, Piper gets pissed off at the littlest thing. One in particular, she hated when people asked her dumb questions that they already know the fucking answer to.

But today was Monday, Alex was back and she's been flying through the day in a happy bubble that nobody succeeded to burst yet.

She's successfully avoided the drama in her life that's Larry Bloom and George Mendez. And she didn't spend every ten second wishing she could run somebody over with her car.

But like all things, shit has to blow up at some point. It's never really just bubbles and unicorns.

Piper was heading to psychology last block with Larry on her tail. Apparently, he doesn't like being ignored even though he was a douche bag.

"So what, you can't talk to me anymore?"

The bell had already rung for class but he wouldn't leave Piper alone. His behavior over the weekend and at that very moment was stalker-ish and Piper felt annoyed.

"Walk away, Larry." Piper advised.

Her patience was running thin. And Larry knew better than to test her in this state. She has a temper and when she gets really pissed off, her actions are irrational and unpredictable and she wasn't sure what she might do if she snaps.

That part she knew and Larry was pushing her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" His tone harsh as he grabbed her by her elbow; gripping her arm with all his strength and pulled her against his chest.

The veins in his arms popping out, fury in his eyes and teeth gritting in frustration.

"Let go of my fucking arm." Piper struggled to release her arm from his strong grip. "You're being a dick."

"You kissed my fucking best friend and think you could ignore me as you please?"

It was a side of him Piper's never seen but she wasn't afraid. If Larry wanted to be an insensitive asshat, fine. He's biting off more than he can chew.

"I'm this close—" Piper spoke vehemently, putting a small distance between her thumb and index finger in front of Larry. "This fucking close from punching you in your throat and make you swallow your tongue." Oh she meant it. "I'm not the one that gambled on how fast I could get in your pants by pretending I liked you. So screw you. I'll damn well fucking ignore you until I feel like dealing with you but until then, I suggest you leave me the fuck alone!"

A raspy voice stopped Larry's next move. Looking up, Piper realized she was standing on the stairwell in the corner of Alex's classroom.

How much of this had she heard?

She gave Piper a look and Piper silently nod back at her, reassuring her she was fine.

"I think you heard her pal," Alex spoke, shutting the door of her classroom behind her. A clip was playing inside the classroom, preventing anyone else from hearing anything they shouldn't hear.

"Stay the fuck out of this." Larry glanced back at Alex.

With raised eyebrows, Alex counted to ten to calm down- then to twenty to restrain herself from literally walking up to the punk ass little twit and RKO him right to the hard ground, on the stairwell.

"Okay, I'll give you three seconds to march your dumbass to class or I'll do it for you."

Larry rolled his eyes. "This isn't over. We, aren't over." He told Piper; bumping into her shoulder before the last thing she sees is the back of his head skipping the steps at a rapid pace to his politics writing course.

Piper couldn't even look at Alex, she was so embarrassed. She could feel the tears piling behind her throat and she was ready to burst. She wanted to hit something.

Before Alex could open her mouth, Piper dismissed her with a simple: "Thanks. I'm fine. I'll text you later."

888

Piper had not texted later nor had she came after school to hang out with Alex as she does per usual.

Alex figured that she must've really been angry or embarrassed. Maybe both.

When the clock strike 4:15 P.M. Alex lost hope of Piper stopping by for a visit. It was everything she could do not to call or text the blonde.

She understood that Piper was angry and she wanted to give her time to calm down and get back to her on her own.

But she was worried.

Piper had been so happy about her being back. All day she was laughing, and making those smart-ass comments she always makes but all that changed last period of the day.

And that pissed Alex off.

Alex was just about to hop on her motorcycle to go meet Nicky for dinner and a few drinks when she spotted Larry in the parking lot heading for the baseball field to practice.

Larry noticed her. And normally, Alex doesn't give idiots like him the time of day but as he approached her, with the intentions to intimidate her, Alex settled her helmet down and looked at him.

He was within reaching distance and Alex didn't even have to think about it. She grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him against a car. Restraining him with an elbow at his neck, she held his jaw between her other hand.

"Leave your girlfriend alone." She told him.

"Stay out of our damn business." Larry replied.

"You know, I don't like you very much." Alex said. "So let me find out you hurt her and see what happens."

It wasn't even a threat. More like a promise. Her tone was calm and collected. Larry couldn't even see the fear behind her dark green eyes even as he looked her straight in the face.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Larry asked.

Being pressed so hard against a car with no ability to so much move a limb tested his manhood.

"Get the fuck off me!" Larry struggled to slip under Alex's strong hold. More than anything he was surprised by her strength.

Alex looked into his eyes with amusement. She slapped his face the way you would do to a delinquent. She was breaking so many laws, but at this point she didn't even care.

"What's wrong?" She mocked. "Not so tough anymore?"

"You can't do that." Larry made another attempt at escaping Alex's grip but came up short again.

Alex slammed him back against the black hammer and slapped him again. Infuriating him more. "What? This?" Another slap.

"I'm gonna report you!" Larry threatened.

Alex didn't flinch but her heart was beating in her boots. "For what?" She replied. "Putting a little punk ass twit like you in his place? I can lie better than you. Who do you think they'll believe? Me or you?"

Larry said nothing. His jaw only tightened with burning anger.

"I thought so." Alex said. "Now be a good boy, grow a pair of balls and grow the fuck up."

It was good advise.

Alex loosened her grip on him knowing if he were to maybe try and throw a punch, she could take him down easily.

"Off you go."

888

Piper got home from the gym around eight. She'd been so pissed off; she couldn't even be around after school. At least not in the mood she was.

After dropping off a few deliveries, she urge to go to the gym was becoming bigger than her. She wanted to hit something, and release all the anger.

She decided to hit the gym around six. She'd never wanted to work out so much in her life. After a full thirty minutes on the treadmill, she went and took out some of the frustration on a punching bag, imagining it was Larry's face with each punch she threw.

She was soaking in sweat when a trainer approached her.

Daniel he said his name was.

He looked 6'3, extremely built with ridiculous muscles. He was somewhere in his mid twenties and very attractive with piercing blue eyes, short blonde hair with platinum highlights and he was all tatted up.

"You look like someone killed your dog." He joked.

"Funny." Piper's breathing was ragged. She remained focus on the punching bag even though her arms ache.

"You need to kick someone's ass?" He asked.

"You have no idea." Piper replied.

"Come on. I know just the thing you need."

"Okay."

Single mindedly, Piper had followed him. He led her to some other part of the gym. It was the basement. It was being renovated; perhaps it was going to be another room for some other type of fitness. _Gymnastics—_ Piper had guessed judging by the setting.

"No ones' ever been here before." Daniel said.

Piper nodded. She took a sip of water and threw a questioning glance at him.

"What are you guys turning this space into?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"We're thinking of making it into a space for Krav Maga sessions." Daniel replied as he tossed a pair of black gloves at Piper.

Krav Maga is a self-defense type of martial arts with wide combinations of techniques. A lot of people have tried it and it sounded like something Piper would enjoy.

"Square up."

Piper coming from so many foster homes, at a very young age, she learned how to fight. She had nobody to look out for her so therefore, she could never be too cautious.

They started with some smooth moves. The basics.

But an angry Piper Chapman could be lethal and very quickly, things became intense. Every movement well calculated by both as they engaged on a full one on one hand combat.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Daniel asked. He was still focused. He was currently in a very awkward position with Piper. Their legs crossing over each other and muscles flexing.

"You could say that." Piper replied.

"Hot."

He lost focus for one second and that played in Piper's advantage.

She twisted in his arms, threw a jab at his rib and flipped him. Suddenly, Daniel found himself on his ass on the mat with the tiny blonde hovering over him, restraining his arms in a lock.

"You got sloppy." A smirk across her lips. To be able to flip 6'3 of muscular male flat on his ass like that, she was damn proud of it.

"That was good." Daniel complimented her. Very impressed.

"I know." Piper got up and turned her back to him. Her breathing quick.

Rule number one in martial arts: never turn your back to your enemy.

And nobody knew that better than Piper.

Her instincts were quick. She could sense Daniel behind her trying to sweep her off her feet in hopes of getting her pined on the mats.

She turned around just in time and directed a kick to his chest. Standing above him, she smiled.

"Nice try."

Then she helped him up.

"Damn girl." Daniel's hands gripped his hips as he tried to catch his breath.

"You should come to the classes as soon as we open. We could use you around here."

"I'll think about it." Piper said. "Thanks for letting me kick your ass."

And with that, she grabbed her work out bag and was well on her way out.

On her way home, she grabbed a veggie shake and dinner at Kelly's then texted Polly back telling her she was fine and will see her at school tomorrow.

By the time she got home and took a shower, she was beyond exhausted. She settled on the couch in a robe, her blonde hair wet and curly. She grabbed the remote on the coffee table and turned on the TV.

American Horror Story was on and her heart ache. She hasn't texted Alex and knowing the brunette as well as she does, Alex must be worried sick about her by now.

She grabbed her phone and accessed her text messages. Clicking on her conversation with Alex, she quickly typed her a message.

_I miss you, beautiful. Tell me something…_

_888_

_This is it guys! I have no idea what the hell I did with this chapter but hopefully, you guys enjoyed it! Leave me your reviews and let me know what you thought! Until next time…_


	14. Some Type of Something

"You did what?"

After school Tuesday afternoon, Piper couldn't stop pacing back and forth as she nervously bite down on her nails while Alex was just sitting behind her desk, completely pulled together and calm, snacking on healthy veggie chips.

"Relax, Pipes." Alex waved her off dismissively. "And please stop pacing like you're on crack? You're acting like the world's about to fall apart."

"It might as well!" Piper yelled.

"You're so overdramatic, it's entertaining." Alex laughed. "Are you sure you're not an actress?"

Piper rolled her eyes, feeling defeated. "That's not funny, Al."

"Okay." Alex sighed. "Look, it was barely anything. I just kind of slapped some sense into him."

_Unbelievable!_

"Assaulting a student on school property? You call that nothing?" Piper snapped with wide eyes. "God, what the hell were you thinking Alex? You can lose your fucking job!"

Alex gave Piper a little shrug with that fucking smirk of her and Piper swore she wanted to punch her. And she told her that.

Alex laughed. She threw a chip in the air and threw her head back to catch it in her mouth. "I don't think he's gonna tell."

_Un-fucking-believable!_

"You don't know that!" Piper yelled. She was so frustrated at Alex waving the fact that she hit Larry like it was nothing. Like her job wasn't on the line any minute now.

"Hey," Alex put the bag of chips on the desk and walked from behind it to stop Piper's continuous pacing. She grabbed her shoulders to keep her in place. Once she thought she got Piper to calm down, she stroked her blonde hair and smiled. "It's fine, okay?"

Piper shook her head. "It's not fine, Alex." She disagreed. "You don't know Larry like I do. He's a whiny little vindictive cunt. Believe it or not, he's a fucking professional at scheming. His father is a big-shot attorney. What might seem like nothing to you right now, can become public scandal headlining: "_Teacher Assault Student and is Now Facing Jail Time"._ And it'll all be my fault." She told. "But mostly because Larry is a major cunt and I know what he's capable of. He doesn't even look like it because he's small, soft and everything but looks can be deceiving. He's a possessive asshole. He sees you as a threat; he'll take care of it. That's who he is. Now he might have the slightest idea that you care about me. If he sees I have no interest in ever talking to him again, he will figure out that I care for you too and when he does, he'll use it against me." She grabbed Alex's hand and kissed her palm. "If it was anyone else, I wouldn't care, Al. But it's you and I like you too much for that to happen. The only way to hurt me right now is if he hurts you in any way. And I'll be damned if I let that happen." She said her voice soft and weak. "You cannot lose your job because of me, Alex. I will never forgive myself."

Alex's eyes soften. Her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know Piper cared so impassionately about her.

"Come here, beautiful."

She pulled the blonde against her chest and wrapped her arms around her in a warm hug. She buried her face in Piper's hair and kissed her temple.

"Don't worry about me." Alex whispered. "I'll be fine. Nothing's gonna happen."

Piper nodded. "Yeah you will." She said. "This is my mess. I'll fix it."

Alex pulled away, looking down at the petite blonde. "What are you gonna do?"

Piper shrugged. No plans yet. "I don't know." She replied honestly. "Maybe I'll just talk to him. Get back on his good side long enough to make him forget about ever doing anything to jeopardize your career."

Alex's warm eyes turned icy cold.

"Don't give me that look." Piper said, looking away. "I'm not changing my mind about this."

"Don't get back with him on my account, Pipes. Please." Alex pleaded. It shocked her. She never begs. Not for anything. But her she was, begging without even knowing why.

_She's seriously fucked._

Collecting herself, she wiped that desperate look in her eyes with a blink before Piper could read further into it like she seems to do with everything.

"Look, he's an asshole okay? You said it yourself. If you don't want him in your life anymore, keep him out. Your choice. I just don't want to see you get hurt. It's all."

Piper smiled. _Don't think I didn't see what you did there, Miss. Alexandra Vause._

Rising on her tip-toe, she placed a gentle kiss on Alex's cheek. "I promise I won't get hurt. I'm a big girl. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Lord knows that was such a true statement with a lot of meanings behind it. She's had to take care of herself since she was seven years old. It's kind of second nature to her now.

Alex groaned. Hating the effect Piper has on her. Literally, she can feel the burn that Piper's lips left on her cheek.

"Fine." She pouted.

Piper chuckled. "Stop pouting. It's irresistibly cute when you do that and I might do irrational stuff if you do that again." She warned, not entirely joking.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't give me shit for this, Piper." She said. "You're the one turning all Jane Bond on a mission to protect me from the wrath of the scheming, _"whiny little vindictive cunt"_ you call a boyfriend."

At that, Piper threw her head back and she couldn't help but laugh. Alex joined her too in the contagious laughter.

"I told you. I like you. I'll turn into Jane Bond for you any day."

_It fells hard to breathe when she says things like that. Fuck._

_Calm the fuck down Vause._

"Where's my souvenir by the way?" Piper broke the sudden tension between them.

"It's still in my suitcase." Alex replied. "I haven't even unpacked yet. Too lazy to do anything but eat, watch crappy cable, read and sleep when I get home."

"Loner." Piper teased.

"Ah, it's not all bad." Alex sighed. "I have a lot of fun by myself."

"I'm still available for that 3'a.m. booty call. We can have fun together." Piper smirked.

"You can't say stuff like that." Alex protested.

Piper laughed again. "Relax." She said. "I won't try to get in your panties. I'm not that kind of girl. At least not the ones you're used to."

That surprised Alex. How does she know the types she's used to? Was she really that predictable?

"We'll eat pizza, drink tequila, watch TV, make stupid jokes, dance and maybe make out. But I won't fuck you. Not even if you beg." She winked. "And believe me; I give a good session of torture that eventually leads to the begging part."

_Oh my god. It was getting even harder to breathe._

In what world is that supposed to have any good effect in her that didn't involve her picturing Piper on top of her desk?

Alex took a deep breath. _Get out of my fucking head, Piper!_

"Anyways, just know the offer still stands. I come for free. A loner can only be alone for so long. You're bound to get exhausted of being alone at some point or when you're done with casual hookups." She said.

Alex's eyes widen. "You make me sound like a slut."

Yes casual hookup is her thing. Mind-blowing-fuck with no strings attached. No expectations and no feelings get hurt if she doesn't call back the next day.

It works for her. Therefore, she likes it that way.

"You didn't hear that from me." Piper smiled. "You can be a slut with your body all you want. I'm in no position to judge." She said, leaning forward and touching Alex's chest. "Just don't get slutty with this." She touched the spot beneath her breast and felt Alex's heart nearly ready to explode out of her chest, it was beating so fast. "Hear that? That sound I fucking beautiful. I plan to get there first before I get elsewhere. If you know what am talking about." She winked.

_This is unfair. Breathe. Count to ten. Just breathe._

"I don't do relationships." Alex said.

That was her being honest.

"So you say." Piper nodded. "You'll get there. Sooner rather than later. I'm convinced."

"You keep making those promises." Alex smirked.

"Don't underestimate them."

"I-"

Piper's phone beeped in her pocket, interrupting them. Holding up a finger, Piper reached for it and checked the display.

"Damn it." She murmured under her breath barely audible.

How had time fly by so damn fat?

She looked up at Alex who had a curious look on her face.

_Be there in 20._ She typed back a quick reply.

"You have to go?" She asked.

Piper nodded. "Unfortunately." She replied. "Gotta go to work. A girl's gotta eat and pay the bills."

Not a lie at all.

"I'll text you later okay?" Piper said kissing Alex's cheek again before turning on her heels. "You're awesome, boo."

"I know." Alex said.

Piper shook her head, opening the door. "You're too conceited for your own good." She said.

"I know." Alex repeated smilingly.

Piper flashed her best smile and held up two fingers, making the peace sign. "Later Vause."

Alex waved.

It was nearly 4:30'p.m. She thought she should be on her way home too.

As she gathered her stuff and a pile of paper to grade tonight into her bag, she made a mental note to ask Piper where she works.

888

_Guuuys, I'm so sorry for the late update so therefore, I'm hoping this chapter made up for the wait! I'm blown away by the responses this story had gotten so far so I'm hoping this chapter kept you interested. Leave me your reviews and let me know what you thought. Until next time…_


End file.
